Worth Every Scrap of Trouble
by Duran the Warrior
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! The Summer Festival is here.... and with it comes surprise meetings, and surprising news. And despite all else, all eyes are on the two bookworms! All chapters have various fixes applied.
1. Prelude: A day in the life of a slacker

Worth Every Scrap of Trouble

By Duran the Warrior.

Note: I do not own Lucky star... or other anime series.

Also I do intend on having this be somewhat based on the flow of the anime. And this chapter is mainly for the fleshing out of Yukimura before the tale in question starts.

Prelude: The life of a slacker.

Ah where to start this story.... I guess the name would be a good place. My name is Yukimura Takeda... yeah blame my history/war nut father for that. Thanks to that some folks just call me Sanada. I'm a first year student of Ryoo High school... though I must admit I don't quite look the part. Why? Since I look and act like a thug... but it's all to avoid trouble. I hate dealing with trouble... either have it be school, my mother who is alternately lazy and overworking, or bullies. I find they don't mess with someone known for kicking ass. Yes, that means I know my way around a fight, though I don't like it, nor do I pick on people. I do have a few friends.... but it's time to go there soon. As far as school goes, I can handle it, but I'd rather not deal with expectations, so I just slack off. I am a dabbler of things... from western slang to European cooking I look into all sorts of things. Soon things would become much more of a hassle... but here's a look into my life before things went crazy.

--------

"Hey, Sanada!" Said a normal guy with brown hair and squinty eyes, his name being Minoru Shirashi.

"Ready for another boring day, Sebastian?" Said the near by guy who was not quite normal at all.... short red hair styled with it pulled back, narrow (with a sort of cynicism) Red eyes, and he wore his uniform with the black jacket part unbuttoned, showing a red T-shirt. He walked with a swagger... all in all; Yukimura Takeda looked like a thug.

"Yeah... but I doubt it'll be too boring, you'll get the teacher to yell at you again. And I wish you'd stop with that nickname... it'll stick. (Like I need any more people calling me Sebastian)" Minoru said.

"But you act so much like a butler... if you're not careful, you'll become some girl's dog. And it's not as if I'm amused by that nickname, which completes the bad history joke that's my name" Yukimura said as they headed in.

--------

Half way into the day, "Wow... this year is almost over... I wonder what next year will be like, or any interesting girls in the class... After all, Sanada, I have seen you looking at a few." Minoru said.

"That's all I'd do, Minoru. Most girls are not worth the hassle they bring.... but at the same time, I'm a healthy teenage guy. It'd take a special girl to make it worthwhile.... she'd definitely have to be smart beyond the classwork bullshit." Yukimura said.

"I'd prefer a cute innocent girl, like that Idol, Akira Kogami" Minoru said.

"It could be an act... it's been a while now, and I read as far as idols go, she's been past her due date for a while. Perfectly insane if you ask me, considering a girl no good when she's in her mid teens. Fu-" Yukimura remarked.

Their discussion was interrupted with "Takeda-san, what have I told you about your language?", said by the teacher.

Yukimura resisted the urge to give a snappy comeback, as he responded, "That it's crude, vulgar and has absolutely no place in society?"

"Try to restrain yourself until after school." The teacher said as he resumed his lesson.

"What's a matter with liking a girl that's mature?" Yukimura muttered to himself.

-------

A bit later on his way home, Yukimura stopped by the Libary when he found a skinny kid messing around on his DS. He was known as Taniguchi Yamada, but his friends just called him Tan

"How are you holding up, Tan?" Yukimura asked.

"Fine... it sucks how I got stuck in a different class." Tan said.

"Well the year's already mostly over... so perhaps we'll get lucky again next year. Try to keep your head up high." Yukimura said.

"Thanks... I'll try that...." Tan said as Yukimura went on his way. "That'd help with that girl that's online alot..." Tan thought afterwards.

--------

Time passed... the school year ended, and during the spring break, Yukimura decided to go looking around. As opposed to the uniform he often wore unbuttoned, he was fond of jeans, a T-shirt, and his favorite jacket, a bomber jacket that his father got for him from his lecture about World War II. "I guess I'll head over to Animate to see if they have anything interesting... and I'd like to see what this legendary girl A looks like that Tencho's been going on and on about" He said to himself as he walked there.

-------

"Yo, Tencho, got anything interesting in?" Yukimura said.

"Well we did get Gundam Seed total mecha specifications book in. It has everything for every gundam seed series to date!" Meito (often nicknamed Anime Tencho) said in a very hotblooded manner (very normal for the guy).

"I'll look around" Yukimura said as he looked around, noticed a copy of Ar Tonelico... "What's this offer of a free doujin with purchase?" He asked.

"Well a short time back we were contacted by RK industries and the president was so enthused by our spirit that we struck a deal, and for certain RK choice games and anime, there'd be a free doujin from there. That company has spirit" Tencho said.

"I'll take the book and the game." Yukimura said as he put down his money and got the doujin, titled, "Youthful song maidens" Afterwards, He added, "Crap... I was hoping to see that girl you were talking about. Ah well... thanks for the info, good luck with her" as he walked out, realizing he didn't see that girl.

-----

"So this is the infamous RK doujins... I wonder what's in here... Whoa... it's that kind... That's a cooler company than I though." He though as he walked back. He was feeling pretty good until he heard some racket. "Aw hell... what is it with muggers and alleys..." He muttered before going in there.

------

He found a man sticking up a woman with short pink hair. Yukimura from habit of butting into such things time and time again, walked up, tapped the mugger on the shoulder... and knocked him out with a sucker punch to the jaw. "Seesh it's the one from 2 months ago... I know I didn't hit him hard enough to make him stupid." Yukimura thought.

He then heard the woman say "Thank you... how can I repay you?"

"There's no need, you're alright, evil's punished, and I can go home without guilt. I'd be careful next time... muggers love alleys." He answered.

"Alright then, but may I ask your name?" She asked

"Yukimura Takeda... and it's my real name" He said, blushing a bit. "What is this woman up to... but I can't quite be rude... damn my weakness to women!" He thought.

"Oh... nice name... she did say that another Yukimura was a heroic sort." She said. Yukimura was confused, "Oh I guess I should give my name as well, Yukari Takara. Thank you again for your help" She said as she left.

"Well... that was different... I better get home myself." He said sweatdropping as he did that.

-------

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Yukimura said as he stepped into the house, making sure the doujin was hidden in his book. He came by the living room where his father, Hiro, was with a few history books by him.

"I see you're maintaining your quota" Hiro said, refering to the news bit about the KOed Mugger.

"Dad, you know well enough that mom insists on doing the right thing, and ignoring it would keep me up all night long and drive me nuts" Yukimura answered.

"I remember that time... we had to pick you up from the hospital for the fight you got into. You felt kinda stupid over when we told you that the victim wasn't harmed." the older man said.

"Yeah... so I figured I'd make sure nothing bad happens." Yukimura said.

"Try not to get too lost in your books, son. Your mother will be cooking dinner soon" the father said.

"That's my line, Dad! And when she does feel like cooking, it's the best!" Yukimura said as he went upstairs.

-----

A bit later at dinner, everyone was catching up on things as they ate. "I must say, Yuki, you ought to look into joining the police with all the stuff you do" His mother, Nana said.

"Sounds like a good idea (That'd be a perfect job, taking it easy leaping into action when needed... though... nah, doing the right thing is worth the trouble. But I still haven't decide what to do with my life after school)" Yukimura replied.

"So son, who did you save this time? A lovely lady?" Hiro asked.

"It was a woman... though she acted like a 17 year old. And it's tasteless to try to hit on a person you saved." Yukimura responded.

"Well we're just worried about you.... that you might be...." She said.

"Mom! I'm not like that; I'm waiting for the one that's worth the trouble!" Yukimura protested.

"You should have asked that woman if she had a daughter.... that'd be a nice reward" Hiro said.

"Again, I don't believe in taking rewards for good deeds; and that'd be an awkward way to meet a girl!" Yukimura said. The rest of dinner was finished in peace. The rest of that day passed normally with Yukimura trying out that game.

-------

Next day, Yukimura dragged Minoru on a walk. "It's good to take in the sights before going back to school... which is soon." Yukimura said. He tried contacting Tan... but he suspected he got caught up in one of his games. "And this is why I liked it when all three of us were in the same class" He thought on the matter.

"I went along since I heard Akira had a signing event" Minoru replied.

"Let's get that out of the way... just in case it's ruins what would be a nice day" Yukimura responded as they walked to the place.

-------

"Man... I have to use the bathroom" Minoru said as he ran off after they arrived.

Yukimura watched the line in the meanwhile. It seemed all was well until he over heard a fan saying "Wow... I didn't think you were older... and why does it smell like smoke?" What happened next surprised everyone as the small pink-haired girl went from cheery cute idol to a pint sized shrew, pummeling the guy with an ashtray.

"Oh shit! That bitch is nuts! I've got to save Minoru from her..." Yukimura muttered quietly as he soon seen the event closed down. "I wonder how the hell they'd explain that...." He remarked as Minoru came back.

"What happened? Why is it shutting down?" Minoru asked.

"She was beating the shit outta a poor fan with an ashtray" Yukimura said.

"That can't be true..." Minoru said in denial.

"Well it's true... but Lunch'll be on me to make up for it." Yukimura said, and Minoru blocked that image out.

------

While eating lunch at an outside restaurant, Minoru remarked, "Boy a lot has happened, I remember when you were just a normal slacker before you took a levels in badass as you'd say it"

"That incident has taught me a lot of things... now not only will I avoid bully trouble, I can make sure people don't get hurt. My parents suggested I become a police officer... that might be an good idea" Yukimura remarked.

------

Soon their sightseeing from the table was interrupted by a blonde young seeming woman sitting down. "Ah.... Miss, you're sitting at the wrong table" Yukimura said, unsure.

"Well I think I'm at the right place. I'm Nanako Kuroi, and what's your name, handsome? hic!" The woman said, showing signs of drinking a bit too much.

"Shit! She's drunk.... good things never result from taking up a drunk girl's offer!" Yukimura thought.

"He's Yukimura Takeda and I'm Minoru Shirashi," Minoru said, causing an angry reaction from the taller boy.

"Miss.... while I'm flattered and all... you have been drinking a bit too much, and I cannot take advantage of someone who is drunk. Um... And I'd be lying to say if you weren't pretty... but I would rather wait until you had your senses back before we talked" Yukimura said flustered and sweating.

"Ah you're no fun.... I guess I'll go home.... though I have to work tomorrow" She said as she went on her way.

-----

"Do I look that old to you, Minoru?" Yukimura said.

"Well you are a bit taller than most... and you are well muscled. But she wasn't that bad looking at all for an older woman. I'm surprised how you spoke without one obscenity" Minoru replied.

"Well what I said was true, it'd be a terrible foot to get off on.'Hi I'm the guy you took home and we fucked like rabbits last night. I'm here for a second date' that would not go well. I think that one elementary teacher.... Miss way past her expiration date Man-hater suffered that. I guess those bars of soap mom gave me accounts for the swearing... seems I can't around most women." Yukimura said.

"I remember that... she used to give us hell for looking at a pretty girl.... and how she went on about how men only get in the way. I hope we get a teacher that isn't old." Minoru said.

"Same here." Yukimura said.

"Hey how about we check out that cosplay cafe? I know you like that Haruhi show" Minoru said.

"I know how Taniguchi is your favorite characters, but it has yet to have a... authentic Mikuru cosplayer. And a Haruhi cosplay show without such a girl would be like that 70's show without Eric Foreman" Yukimura complained.

"Well there's not many girls in japan with Mikuru's figure... well, I guess I'll go home, School's tomorrow and it'll be a big day" Minoru said.

"Yeah yeah, I guess I'll do that... I want to really try out that game I got before I go to sleep" Yukimura said as they parted ways.

------

"Interesting game.... I wonder when I'll get those costumes. Yawn, time to hit the hay." Yuimura said as he turned off his game and got into his bed and passed out.

------

Preview for next chapter.

Well this looks to be interesting.... I wonder if it's that way.... and why the hell am I calling a little girl Shoryuken-chan? Well don't miss the next chapter of "Worth every scrap of Trouble Chapter 2: Rough awakening!

Author's notes: I know it's a short chapter, but this is just to merely set the stage for the bulk of the fic. And I tried to set up the stage for things.... though chapter two will be like that to a degree as well.

Don't worry the main cast and such will appear in the next chapter.... I just figured I'd give the three a bit of background of what their lives were like before the upcoming year.

And Yukimura's mouth won't be so foul.... at least as long as he's around females and in a good mood.

And the fact is introduction of guys into things tend to alter the flow... and what's seen in this chapter is the two guys' original flow. But it won't get horribly disrupted.

And it will be much bigger.... acting like extended versions of some of the episodes and such.


	2. Chap 1: Rough awakening into Choatic day

Worth every scrap of trouble

By Duran the warrior

I do not own Lucky Star or another other anime that may be referenced in the course of the fic.

Author's pre-notes: Here starts the main story... and unlike that prelude this is much longer with varying view points. Do remember that guys do act differently when by themselves than with girls. And a general warning of one otaku's insane attempt at replicating something from a dating sim... and actually having a chance.

Another thing is that I've tweaked things some so certain characters appear more often... though Ayano's hard to work in since the anime doesn't give much to work with, but she'd get more scenes though.

That and Yukimura's foul mouth when he's angry and not around girls/women.

And a few points brought up are fleshed out here.

Chapter 1: Rough awakening into energetic days; the plan and its aftermath.

Yukimura got up a few hours before it was time to go, since despite his slacker demeanor, he had a morning routine. First he had some toast and orange juice as he went to doing some basic exercises. "It's important to be able to back your talk with action" He thought as he then moved to set up his punching bags which he practiced his punches on. "Alright.... Now to get on with the day" He thought as he took a shower. He then got dressed and styled his hair, slicking most of it back with a bit sticking up. "I do kinda resemble Asch from Tales of the Abyss. And no wonder that woman hit on me yesterday... I look a couple years older" He though looking at himself. He finished getting dressed as he made his own breakfast, seeing how his mother was still in bed. "One of those days.... oh well" He then worked on his lunch for the day, mixing various tasty and healthy foods. As he packed his bag save his drinks which he'd do as he leaves.

------

His curiosity got the best of him as he read that H-doujin. "Full color... interesting..." as he read about two couples one green haired girl, and a pinked hair one."I should ask Tan where these characters are from... but it seems they can use Aurica and Misha's abilities" He thought as he put it away with a blush. "Well... I think I might have caught a new vice...." He thought as he found it was about time for him to leave as he got both his lunch bag and his book bag (Filled with a couple of books to read.)

-------

Yukimura as in fact a rather well known guy that generally people tried being nice with due to various reasons. He arrived early as to catch up with the people he talked with. First were the tough guys.

"Hey Sanada, how about we finally show those Cromartie guys how tough we are." One of them said.

"It'd be a foolish idea to do that.... I heard all kinds of crazy tales.... sure we're pretty tough and badass, but they're the baddest of the bad, and those schools are filled with nothing but badasses compared to the four to six that compose our group. There's no glory in falling for a petty cause. And we're more for defense than offense." Yukimura said.

"Well, you do have a point, but if you need our help, just shout." One of them said.

"Well just try to keep an eye on those that can't stick up.... since it's not a manly thing to pick on someone who can't fight back. That's all that I humbly ask." Yukimura said.

"Alright... even that rich kid that's fucking annoying?" One asked.

"Yes... I do have a code... and he has yet to cross the line. He hasn't picked on anyone, harassed a girl or anything like that.... but if you find proof... feel free to deal with him." Yukimura said as he left. He then thought, "Those guys respect me just because I'm strong... don't got much else, but at least I can put my influence to good use."

"Oh hell...." Yukimura muttered as he seen a bunch of typical girls run up. He tried his best to walk by the girls, who ranged form merely pretty to rather trashy. "Typical girls aren't worth the trouble they bring.... always with their whining and drama.... and these girls don't even like me.... but the persona I put on... yet they don't get the goddamned message." He thought as he continued into the school.

-------

He then stopped at the library where he found Tan "Yo Tan, how was your break?" Yukimura said.

"Fine, I got into Touhoumon, you ought to try it!" Tan said.

"I'll think about it, but I do have a question for after school, since I think you could help me on it." Yukimura said.

"Oh anything, Sanada, that's what friends are for." Tan said. Yes Tan was an Otaku, and a major Touhoufan.

"I like that series, but I don't quite have time for it as much as I'd like" Yukimura thought. While he did like games and anime he wasn't obsessive like an Otaku, and generally didn't do the nutty things they were known for. But Yukimura was fond of classic gaming (I.e. Snes/Sfc-early PS ear) .... before it got casual.

"Yep good old Tan... one of the few folks I'd call my friends" he thought. Yukimura had a few friends, but he was alright with that, since he could always hang out with a group depending on his mood.

------

He was then met up by the sports representative. "You should join one of our teams, your talent could be put to use" One of them said.

Another said, "We can offer you anything, even-" Yukimura heard many things, including some teams using their managers (basically den sisters to the team) as a bargaining chip.

"You had better not have said what I thought you were.... I made it clear that those girls shouldn't be used as a tool in return for showing some team spirit! And if I hear about such a thing, I will personally go down and ensure that all teams are on the disabled list by utterly fucking you and every last one of them up.... do you understand?" Yukimura said as he glared as they ran away as fast as they could. "Goddamn motherfuckers.... only thinking of victory... that's a big reason why I don't join a sports team.... too much about winning and not enough about trying" Yukimura thought as he walked by.

The sports rep thought, "And to think she was eager about it... I guess the man has very strict standards"

------

He soon met up with Minoru and Tan.

"Let me guess sports team and their desperate attempts to get you to join?" Minoru asked.

"Yeah... I was in such a good mood too." Yukimura answered.

As the three headed over to the class listings it was really hard to see. "Man we're going to be late" Tan said.

"Not really.... OUT OF OUR WAY!" Yukimura roared, having everyone part, making a clear path.

"Wow... talk about using his reputation to work" Tan thought as they went up to the board.

-----

They looked and found for the first time since junior high, all three were in the same class.

"Alright! The three lords of havoc are united!" Tan exclaimed.

"Well this does wonders for my mood." Yukimura said.

As they were leaving, Minoru spoke up. "It's Takara's class...."

"Takara? (Nah I doubt it could be related to that woman)" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah Miyuki Takara, she's the top of her class, popular with boys and I heard she's also rather athletic... She's like an unobtainable star!" Minoru said.

"I thought you liked... cute girls" Yukimura said.

"I do, but from what I hear there's no denying her beauty!" Minoru said as they heard Tan chuckling...

"I'll have to see about that... too many times have I heard of such girls and they weren't even half the trouble they produced. What's so funny, Tan? Someone you know?" Yukimura said.

"Yeah... that Konata girl sounds like someone who plays online games with me. If that's true she's definitely likable no matter what!" Tan said.

"Well... I think we might be in for a really interesting year." Yukimura said as they left.

-----

As they went through the halls the way was cleared... as people whispered "Those two must be his toadies that he forces to work" and various things, but the fact way despite their different walks, the three were true friends since from the days of elementary school... back before they became who they are today.

-----

As they went into the class room they found their favorite seats.

"Ah good we can get the back corner by the door!" Yukimura said as the three took their seats.

All three were smiling at the sheer potential the day brought. Various students came in, none notable when the three saw a small blue haired girl walk in. "Since when in the hell did they let kids go here?" Yukimura said.

Tan looked in wonder as he thought "Is that her.... a lolibod.... so..." making sure not to let Yukimura see him, since the other two knew how the taller young man felt about the matter. Mainly that due to the increasing pressure to put younger and younger girls on TV and phasing out perfectly good 16 year old idols that Yukimura built up an extreme dislike of lolicons. And Tan didn't want to see what would happen if he found out that one of his friends was one.

"Ah there goes Hiiragi-san.... she's also someone with good grades" Minoru said about a purple haired twin tailed girl walking in next door.

"Not bad... normal in a good way.... she might actually be worth half the trouble at least" Yukimura remarked as he leaned back on his chair, paying her a big compliment in his way.

Then a tall pinked haired woman (girl wasn't suiting for this) walked in with a sense of grace. Yukimura was stunned.... he never believed that there could be a mature beautiful girl.... since all he saw was cute, pretty, and sultry (at best, at worse... well sultry is just a polite term) ones. Yukimura thought, "That's a girl a man goes to hell and back for..... And if her personality is as kind and smart as she seems.... then she's the one..." as he realized he leaned the chair too back as he fell. "Awaaaa!" As he felt on his back... as he laid stunned.

He then heard an unusual but nice voice say "Miyuki-chan, get away from him, he's likely a wolf on the prowl!" His mind was too stunned to notice anything but his name.

"Hey you alright?" Minoru asked as Yukimura got up.

"Better than alright... I think I've found her... but I need to find out if her personality is what I'm looking for!" Yukimura said excited. Tan and Minoru haven't seen Yukimura be this excited in a while.

"You know, Minoru... I think he's going to get serious" Tan remarked.

"Then this will be unforgettable...." Minoru said.

-----

Among the last was a short haired purple girl... very cute. "Wow cute...." Minoru said.

"She looks like that girl from To Heart" Tan said.

Yukimura with his mind going full blast, thought "Ah... she looks like the real McCoy..... she'll be perfect for Minoru! Dunno about Tan yet.... but he did stare at that kid too long.... still I'll forgive him... he likes good old curvy girls like the rest of us, and I can kill three birds with one stone! As they say in that anime.... Just as Planned" with a smirk on his face.

"Dear god.... he's become Kira!" Tan joked about his friend.

Minoru remarked, "I think things are going to get quite interesting for us... since when Sanada puts his mind to it.... things happen" he then remembered the time where Yukimura a few years back managed to sneak all three into the Tokyo game show. "Remember Tokyo, Tan?" he said afterwards.

"Oh yeah... that was sweet! I can only imagine what Yukimura will get us into this time." Tan said. While Yukimura was a slacker, he was a clever and talented slacker... and he deemed the game show was worth going to..... And by god they went to it.

-----

Soon the teacher came in.... which shocked Minoru and Yukimura.

"That blonde hair... green eyes.... nice figure.... and that ponytail..." Yukimura muttered.

Nanako, while groggily realized who was in her class.... "My god... I hit on a student!? Wait.... he didn't take advantage or anything... that's the last time I have beer during a walk outside!" She thought as he looked at her list with his name and a picture from last year. "Yukimura Takeda.... you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are... This year won't be boring... and that's on top of Konata being in the same class...." She pondered as she regained her composure.

"Whoa! Guys she's a teacher right out of that RK manga, "True Sex Ed!" Tan said.

"Heh... so you say, Tan... My question deals with that...." Yukimura said.

"Don't worry, the usual place has them.... in fact there's a special collector sets for those series. Though with this I have to keep the teacher collections to myself, but I'm willing to hand you the Miyako series, since she's a lot like Takara!" Tan said.

"Nah.... I don't need the distraction... objectifying a girl and fantasizing about her in various ways is fine when you don't have a connection... but once you made one, it's a rather disturbing thing... Does he have a Mikuru series?" Yukimura said.

"Of course! It's well known, every guy who's into boobs knows of the Mikuru series!" Tan said as class started

-----

The class went on as they took some notes as they chatted.

"What are you three talking about?" Nanako asked the three students.

"How lucky we are to have a lovely teacher young enough to be mistaken as college student." Yukimura said with a smirk.

Nanako, realizing he recognized her from yesterday, only said, "Try not to disturb the others.... I know it's impossible to quite stop you, Takeda-san" as she went to the desk.

"Okay guys I have a plan... Us three are going to ask to join those girls." Yukimura said.

"But I'm worried about two people ruining this.... My older Brother Ginji, and HIM...." Tan said.

"What? Has that rich little shit been messing with you? If he has, I'll gladly put him in his place" Yukimura said.

"Oh your brother.... and Taisuke.... man... they are trouble.... not something that even Yukimura could deal with easily." Minoru remarked.

Yukimura knew both people.... Ginji was the perfect child out of his family. Personality wise he wasn't a bad guy, but his perfectionist attitude got on Yukimura's nerves... "Tan certain has alot to worry about... having a superior older brother must be a hell I couldn't hope to understand.... though he does treat Tan well". He thought.

Taisuke on the other hand was a rich pretty boy who thought his money and looks could get him everywhere... he ensured Yukimura would need a damn good reason to smash his face in. "That shit's been acting up again... only he can get me to the point where I'd love smashing his face in..." Yukimura thought.

-----

Lunch time soon came. And the three noticed how the twin tailed girl joined them.

"Are you sure this'll work... since there seems to be just girls" Minoru said.

"Not to worry.... it'll balance itself out, and I'm doing this with you two in mind. And to be safe I'll try to give off a nicer aura" Yukimura said as they went up.

"Oh no! The evil thug is attacking" Yukimura heard as he seen a blur haired blur say "Don't worry I'll protect you from the beast, Miyuki-chan!"

"Konata, it's you that's the threat to her!" Kagami said as she started to winch.

Yukimura soon found out way as he heard the small girl say "SHORYUKEN!" which stuck with enough force to knock him down.

"Now you're safe. You're a Sebastian, and you are?" Konata said to his friends.

"Taniguchi, but I'm called Tan... but he wasn't a bully...." Tan said.

"Oh great... that nickname stuck and now I think Sanada's going to be angry... since he was just going to talk... And My real name is Minoru..." Minoru said.

Yukimura got up... as he thought, "No.... beating the shit outta a little girl won't win any points.... but I need to vent...." as he left making a massive racket.

The 6 people heard, "Oh crap! Sanada's on a rampage of revenge!" and other things.

-----

"Konata! You over reacted again! You're lucky that he didn't hit you back!" Kagami yelled.

"Whew.... he hates cheap shots.... But..." Tan said.

"You two go ahead and sit down, I'll try to find him, Konata, don't you go punching those two!" as she left.

"Well... I'm Taniguchi Yamada and my buddy's Minoru Shirashi. Glad to meet you all." Tan said blushing to the other girls.

"I'm Konata Izumi, known through out the net and in the gaming world!" Konata said.

"Ah so it's you, my handle is (9) Master!" He cheerfully said.

"Ah I recognize that name... you've been in a few parties of mine... but why didn't you speak up?" she asked.

"Ah well... because cute gamer otaku girls usually have boyfriends in record time!" he answered.

"How cute and gutsy.... Is that (9) a reference to Touhou?" she asked.

"Of course! Cirno's the strongest!" he said as they ended up going into their own world.

-----

"Hello... (This isn't easy... but I have to ease the tension caused by the failed plan...)" Minoru said, trying to break the silence.

"Oh my... I'm Miyuki Takara... though it seems I'm well known... not sure for what..." Miyuki said, blushing a bit at her own seeming fame.

"Um... Hello, My name is Tsukasa Hiiragi... Nice to meet you Minoru... but is that guy really as scary as he seems?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not really... he just does that so no one messes with him. He's actually a good guy.... but I'm worried... he was quite angry... and generally when he gets like that... whoever made him angry tends to get hurt." he answered.

"Was he alright from that fall, Takeda-san, I mean... I was a bit worried since I think I caused him to fall over." Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, he was just surprised... I wonder what he'd say now... but he's alot smarter than he looks. He knows how to do all kinds of things, though don't take his words the wrong way.... he's blunt and coarse, but means well. I know hearing him speak honestly at times might be shocking." He responded.

"Ah you three sound like long time friends, just like Konata and me... she didn't mean any harm, she was just thought I needed saving." she said as they ate lunch in peace.

-----

"Goddamned.... Motherfucking......" Yukimura muttered as he slammed his fist into mirror in a remote bathroom.

"Yukimura-san, I figured I'd find you here.... when I heard word about your little rampage and the truth behind it" Said a rather handsome young man.

"Gin.... who the hell told you to butt in?" Yukimura said angrily.

"Actually I was doing a favor for Hiiragi-san... I hope you're not so heartless as to say that to her?" Ginji said.

Kagami soon came in. "I'm sorry for what she did.... she's always overreacting, especially when it comes to Miyuki. And you weren't quite the first guy she's done that to.... a few classmates last year and an American soldier asking my sister for directions suffered similarly. I don't think trying to sit down again would be a good idea... as an apology, you can eat with a few of my other friends." Kagami said.

"Wow.... you are sensible for your age.... Thanks I'll do that though I left my lunch in the room" Yukimura said, calming down.

"Here's some bandages for your hands.... good thing you punched a cracked mirror stated to get fixed anyways. How's my brother doing?" Ginji said.

"Fine, though you really shouldn't be around him too much..." Yukimura said.

"Yes I'm aware of how he has a complex... I tried telling my parents to take it easy on him. Hiiragi-san, could you step outside a bit, we need to talk about a couple of things before you take him on your way." Ginji said as she stepped out.

-----

"What are these things, Gin? I hope you're not planning to make a move on her sister...." Yukimura said.

"Not at all, Yukimura. Though I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in Hiiragi-san.... and I wanted your opinion so far... since I know you have high standards." Ginji said.

"Well... the almighty Ginji Yamada has a soft spot....for Kagami... so far she's worth her trouble... and I can feel relieved... you're one of the guys I have trouble competing with. Not to mention you're a good guy even if you annoy me" Yukimura replied.

"And I can easily guess that young Takara-san has your eye... I must warn you, sooner or later Taisuke will try to interfere...but as along as I'm here, I will try to keep him out of the way." Ginji said.

"The hell... like him going after a girl wasn't creepy enough...but if he..." Yukimura said in an increasingly angry tone.

Ginji then said, "Calm down.... I know how you feel, but he's just waiting for you to screw up... you are actually more popular than him after all."

Yukimura left the bathroom as he said, "Thanks Ginji"

Ginji only mused "Yukimura's crush must be quite strong if he ends up thanking me with my name as opposed to that nickname..."

-----

"Hey Hiiragi, how'd you capture the wild Sanada?" Misao joked.

"Well he got mixed up in something... and I found out he's not that bad of a guy... though Yamada-sempai...." Kagami said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh hello Sanada-san. I'm Ayano and she's Misao. Nice to meet you." Ayano said.

"Sanada's just a nickname, Full name's Yukimura Takeda.... Kagami, do you have a crush on Gin?" Yukimura said.

"... No!" Kagami denied while making an infamous deredere blush.

As he ate, "(That's not much of a defense... since the signs are obvious; and being friends with an otaku enables one to tell when a girl's tsundere) Kagami, what is Miyuki like? I don't want to like a girl for just her looks" he asked.

"Wow, Sanada's brave!" Misao said.

"Well in the time I've known her, she's polite, very kind.... even towards Konata who prone to making perverted remarks. She also knows about all sorts of things... Konata called her MiWiki once." Kagami answered.

"Well Kagami, thanks... I'm sure I'm on the right path.... and you have a good chance with Gin.... but don't do anything stupid... he likes your sensibility. Throwing yourself at him like a trashy girl is a sure way to turn him off." he said.

"What I have more self-respect than that! But you do have a point.. I wonder if you can answer another question" Kagami said.

"Oh no!" Her friends exclaimed.

"Shut up you two! Is there anything a matter with my weight? I've always wanted to get a guy's opinion" Kagami asked.

"First Gin wouldn't care, he's not a superficial man.... and from what I can see, nothing at all you're the embodiment of excellence in normality. I personally think you shouldn't worry about weight until you have trouble putting on your uniform. I'm not sure if this advice works for girls, but for me, I generally workout some each morning... being me requires some maintenance. Otherwise I'd be all bark and no bite. Having a routine is a good way to help a diet and keep your weight down, even if you eat too much pocky or in my case drink too much Pepsi." Yukimura said.

Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"... maybe I'll consider that." Kagami said.

"You know my little secret.... I'm a slacker who wants to avoid trouble... I did all this to avoid bully trouble... and to think I still get nice but not great marks" He said.

".... You two are made for each other" Kagami said peeved at the young man's ease of getting good grades.

"Don't worry about that, that's also a trait he likes. He likes hard workers." He said as he finished his lunch and headed back "At least today wasn't a total loss.... Thank you Kagami for your help! Nice meeting you two!" he added as he went back to his own class.

-----

"Ah.... Sanada...." Minoru said nervously.

"Not to worry! Thanks to Kagami, I'm still in the game... and good news Tan, We don't have to worry about Gin!" Yukimura said.

"Why is that?" Tan asked.

"He's interested in Kagami.... so how did things go on your ends?" Yukimura replied.

"Ah well Tsukasa is really cute.... Miyuki's quite nice, she even listed off some trivia!" Minoru said.

"It went great! She's that girl I was talking about seeing online." Tan said.

"Well from the sounds of it, you finally manned up and spoke to her.... Great to hear.... today didn't go as planned, but things are still on course!" Yukimura said.

As they finished the class as normal.... when Nanako said, "Takeda, you're needed after class"!

"We'll wait, just tell us-" Tan said as

Yukimura cut him off saying, "It's not like that!" as he seen his friends leave.

-----

"What is it, Kuroi-sensei?" Yukimura said, playing dumb.

"Don't lie.... I remember yesterday... and I know you do too. I want you to promise you'll never say a word about that." Nanako said.

"I promise I won't say a thing about that. You've been pretty cool so far... and better than the rest of my teachers" He said.

"Thanks... and good luck with Takara, I heard bits about that incident... and Izumi's not a bad girl... just over active. And thank you for talking me out of trying to pick guys up while drunk. And don't mistake me I don't do that often at all... It was just a nice day, and" She said.

.

"Heh I know that feeling, the last day before school or work, and how you just want to go out and have fun. Be careful in the future though, since most guys aren't as nice to drunk girls.... and I wasn't kidding about the lovely teacher part... I'd definitely put you 2nd to Miyuki," He said as he quickly left.

"You're not supposed to say things like that about your teachers... but it's a flattering thing. I'm curious about him..." She said as she got ready to leave.

-----

"I thought for sure she was going to punish you..." Minoru said.

"So much for my seduction theory!" Tan said.

"Tan! That's against the law, and it wouldn't look good to Miyuki! One cannot screw up in pursuit of such a goddess! Well I'm going home to relax and prepare for tomorrow." Yukimura said as the three went their separate ways.

-----

Meanwhile over at the Hiiragi residence, Kagami let Konata along with Miyuki visit to copy her homework but with another goal in mind.

"Thanks Kagamin! But you were awfully nice.... come to think of it you weren't in class after I punched out that perverted thug lusting after Miyuki-chan" Konata said.

"That's the reason... he's not a perverted thug... absolutely not true at all. And I want you to apologize to him." Kagami said.

"What!? How the heck did he brainwash you into that... he's the big bad Sanada, he's said to have 50 knives on him, and known to go about taking down bears when he's off of school. No one in the school dare messes with him, not even the Yakuza! And he's always surrounded by the trashiest girls!" Konata said, causing Kagami to laugh with how absurd the rumors were.

"Actually I ran into an old friend of his while looking for him... and as we tracked him down he told me much about Yukimura... I didn't believe it at first. But talking with him... it was clear he wasn't a volient brute. And when I ate lunch with him with my other friends, He said some surprisingly insightful things... and the fact he's a slacker... but he gets better marks than you do half the time!" Kagami said.

"Sounds like you like his friend.... who is he?" Konata asked.

"Yamada-sempai.... the top of the class Senior, Ginji Yamada. Yukimura's said to be as popular as him, but Ginji tells me Yukimura has always been picky about girls and that he wouldn't be a cheating type." Kagami said as Konata ran out.

"Miyuki-chan, Tsukasa-chan! Kagami got a crush on an older man!" Konata said in living room before Kagami chased after her.

-----

"Well son... despite that bruise on your jaw, you seem to be in high spirits" Hiro said as Yukimura stepped in the house.

"Yeah.... I'm certain I found the one." Yukimura said.

"I'm sure she must be quite pretty...." Hiro said with a bit of a perverted look.

"Hiro! Stop drooling after your son's crush. Though Yukimura, I would like to meet her sometime.... before now I've always worried that you were gay..." Nana said.

"MOM!" Yukimura said as he went upstairs to get changed and relax a bit before he made dinner. "After all if no one cooks, Dad's going to starve to death" He thought.

-----

A short while later, Yukimura was at the stove fixing some chicken with a recipe he read from one of his books. Another surprising fact was Yukimura was a good cook and enjoyed doing it. "Though mom's cooking is the best" He thought as he put the dish in the oven.

"You know Yukimura, it's a good thing you know how to cook, and women do love a man that can cook." Nana said.

"Yeah son how about giving that girl a boxed lunch with your best stuff.... and if it works well maybe you'd eat lunch off of-" Hiro remarked.

"HIRO!" "DAD!" "WE'RE EATING HERE!" Mother and Son said.

"But Yuki, that is a good idea for later on. I wonder about your friends... I hope you haven't left them behind" Nana said.

"Nope I planned things with them in mind as well. I haven't forgotten who they are." Yukimura said as he finished eating and went up to his room to relax.

-----

"Stop it, man!" Yukimura thought to himself as he had to drive another cosplay involving Miyuki out of his mind. Not being able to play he decided to look up any particularly cool games... and he found Mugen no Frontier which was coming out soon. And he looked around and his mind was 'assaulted' by the mother of all cosplay fantasies... Miyuki would make a great and super moe Kaguya. He quickly shut the computer down and took out his Gundam Seed Technical guide and poured over all the rich stats, hoping to drive the notion out of his head. "Good god... that wouldn't look good if I got to school sporting a boner the likes of what that Sanger would have, stats, stats, stats" He thought hoping all the raw numbers would drive that powerful image out of his head. He was soon tired as he went to sleep. But before he did... he thought, "Didn't I forget something?"

-----

He woke up the next day cheerful and ready to start the day. Though one thing jarred his trip... who he saw in Kagami's classroom: the pint-sized she devil Akira. "Right... I should make sure Minoru ends up with Kagami's sister, not that bitch" He thought. He got in the classroom rather early, hoping to make a good impression before lunch. The other two came in and took their seats.

"Oh hello Takeda-san, Shirashi-san, Yamada-san" Miyuki said as she took her seat, Yukimura blushing a bit at the attention.

Soon Konata came in, "Sorry Takeda-san" She said.

Yukimura then said "Just call me Yukimura, Shoryuken-chan."

"Wait you know about street fighter?" She said.

"I'm not an Otaku like Tan is but I do like older games." He said as she took her seat.

"Guys I heard a rumor that Akira Kogami was fired for an incident a few days back and is now a normal school student" Minoru said.

"Minoru, I told you what happened while you were taking a piss. That girl is bad news... while Tsukasa is good news. I'm telling you this for your own good. (I hope he listens... he's stubborn when he wants to be)" Yukimura said.

"You do have a point, Sanada. Show business can leave bitter wrecks. Did you actually see Akira pummeling that fan with an ashtray? I only saw it on youtube." Tan asked.

"Yeah...I was shocked...." Yukimura said.

He then noticed Minoru going "I'm not listening, I'm not listening"

"This is going to be trouble..." Yukimura though of his buddy and his crush on a pint-sized cosmic horror.

-----

"The hell...." as he muttered about the day being cooking class..... his classes never had such a thing before.... but he kinda smirked... "Well this is an unexpected fortune..." Yukimura said.

"Why is that?" Minoru asked.

"Simple, cooking is secret weapon #57" Yukimura said.

"What about #69?" Tan asked.

"Just what you think it is!" Yukimura chuckled.

Another teacher was in charge of this said, "Okay boys and girls go to the randomly decided spots", cueing an "Ah crap" as they heard the teacher say "Today we will have teams of two of each gender... I remember a couple of guys last year pulling a prank... and this is to ensure that there isn't too much talking"

Yukimura looked and found the teacher was indeed 'Miss Man-Hater'. He wondered who he'd get stuck with... when Miyuki came up.

"Oh... hello, Takeda-san.... this isn't good...." She said as she started to fret as he heard Konata say "Wait up! Shouldn't she end up with someone good like Minoru?"

"Sorry Izumi, but it was randomly decided. Sometimes bad lots are drawn for both bad boys and miss perfects" The teacher said with a bit of look at Yukimura and Miyuki.

"Damn... she did this on purpose to fail me; that I can take but she's taking out her anger on her.... It's on now." He thought as he looked at her fretting. "Miyuki, can you measure stuff correctly? Since I can handle the rest of the cooking." He said.

"I can... but it's not right for you to do so much work" She said.

"I'm doing that since this is a stunt aimed at me... She's always had it in for me. I suspect you're on her list as well... through no fault of your own." He said confidently.

"Okay... I hope I won't mess up too badly" She said.

"Don't worry; just do as I say, and we'll get through this" He said.

-----

Though Yukimura's direction and improvising with side ingredients, they made a cake as opposed to normal cake, but a cherry filled fudge cake. The teacher tried it and was agape.

"My.... this is amazing.... No teenager should know how to make this cake well.... especially not Takeda...." as she ran out.

"Showing off, aren't we, Sanada?" Konata remarked with her normal chocolate.

Tan from Tsukasa's table went "Well that secret weapon is super effective!"

"Um.... Yukimura... I think you hurt her feelings" Tsukasa said.

"That was due to her getting full of herself and underestimating people. She tried to have Miyuki fail as well over petty reasons... that's why I socked it to her."

Soon there was a silence over what Yukimura had done.... basically humiliated the teacher that was a bane to all males. "DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!" The other guys started singing.

-----

A bit after the fuss,

"Thank you Takeda-san for your help" Miyuki said.

"You're welcome but you can feel free to just call me Sanda or Yukimura." He said with a smirk.

"NICE JOB!" He heard from Konata in engrish.

"Um.... could I take this to my sister?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sure, though I'm sure Ginji can do just as good..." Yukimura said.

"Yeah if Yukimura is the bad boy, Ginji's the good one. Well so much for being perfect, huh, Sanada?" Tan said.

"Some people just don't have the talent for cooking.... If I didn't have it I couldn't have pulled off what I did." Yukimura humbly replied.

"Ah Just like in Star Ocean 2! With talent, your lv10 Cooking will be twice to succed!" Konata said. Then they their stomachs grumble. "Good thing it's about time for lunch" she added.

-----

When he came back to pick up his lunch, Kuroi said, "Nice job sticking it to that hag.... she got my nerves as well. You're a real bag of tricks..." as she stepped out of the room.

-----

There were many more desks pulled up to take in the 3 young men when they heard something unexpected,

"Oi! Hiiragi, Oi! Sanada!" a voice said. It was Misao and Ayano.

"What are you two doing here? You never did this before" Kagami said.

"But Sanada's here, and he usually has cool stuff to say" Misao added.

Tan reacted with a smirk as he said "(Wow that tan's girl cute... on par with Konata.... I wonder if I should even dare dream... of mythical BEST END) Well Hiiragi has some nice friends! I'm Taniguchi Yamada."

"Minoru Shirashi" Minoru added.

"The tan genki one is Misao, and the quiet one's Ayano. Guess my true form was too much for them" Yukimura said making a joke, causing Konata to laugh for the wrong reasons. They ate as they mentioned cooking class and what happened.

"Now I'm even more jealous..." Kagami said.

"Hope you won't hold that against him though... the guy is a perfectionist.... Just watching him do things make me tired" Yukimura said.

"That is true..." Tan added.

Konata remarked, "Watching your flags are we?" causing Tan to blush.

"I think being in the same class as me is doing him some good, he's certainly manned up a good deal since yesterday." Yukimura said.

But the good times were interrupted by a girl running in.

"Ah here you are, Hiiragi... and you didn't invite poor me...." Akira said.

"Sorry I don't remember inviting a psychotic girl (Bitch... but I can't say that here) to the gathering... and we don't want to smell smoke while we're eating" Yukimura said coldly as Akira went into her psycho mode and tired smash a desk over his head...

When he heard a "FALCON KICK! YES!" From Konata as she kicked the girl out of the room.

"Well... thanks.... though I do have a problem hitting women...." Yukimura said.

"Why did you do that Sanada?" Minoru said.

"I had to show you her true form...." Yukimura said as he soon heard Tan, Konata and Misao reciting lines from Symphony of the Night... the original version. (Misao after Konata taught her).

"Die monster!" Misao said.

"You don't belong in this world!" Konata said.

"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets, HAVE AT YOU!" Tan said.

"Weird... she's getting along with Konata and Tan quite well... and Miyuki and Ayano seems to have hit it off well... but it's a good weird" Kagami remarked. Next major thing was a bunch of fangirl squeals when Ginji walked into their classroom.

"I see everything's going great, Hiiragi-san, and it's clear that this is being good for my brother. Here's my number Hiiragi... as much as I'd love to talk... I don't need to make trouble for my brother or his friends" He said as he handed her a card and left. Kagami just blushed fiercely. As they slowly resumed their talking.

-----

Outside Ginji was confronted by a blonde (fake) tanned (fake) pretty boy in a white uniform. "Well if it isn't Mr. Perfect himself seemingly going after plain old Hiiragi." The Boy said. "Taisuke Sakata... you should remember who you're talking to... Just because your money and status protects you from Yukimura, that isn't the case with me. And you should remember I am considered equal, if not more so, to Yukimura in many areas.... including combat. Still you should stop this behavior... or else you will end up with an angry guy with no way out." Ginji said.

"Oooh I'm so scared sliver boy... funny how you keep up that perfect nice guy act around girls but your true face is-" Taisuke said.

"Silence... that is who I am... it's just that people like you bring out the worse in other people... Yukimura doesn't like fighting much... but around you... he'd relish every moment he was bashing in your face.... don't think I'd be saving you again. I'm warning you... behave or you'll suffer." Ginji said as he left.

Taisuke looked as he said "My, my, what a pretty little bird... and a chance to rub it Takeda's face.... Damn that Ginji... he's the only one whom my connections can't protect me against... I'll wait a year... enjoy your time, Yukimura.... since you'll see how money is everything..." Taisuke said as he left.

-----

"Something a matter.... Sanada-san?" Miyuki said.

"I felt a certain presence.... one that always got my blood boiling..." Yukimura said.

"Crap Taisuke!" Tan said.

"Who's Taisuke... and why is he bad?" Misao said.

"He's my brother's chronic classmate but unlike my brother who's a nice guy or Yukimura who looks bad but isn't, he is just a complete sleaze. Those girl rumors about Sanada? Such rumors would be true for him. Not to mention he uses his connections to ensure anyone that pounds him in board daylight will regret it dearly. Yes he's rich... My brother's too nice at times... even to him." Tan said.

"Why do you say that? Did he drag the scum away from a beating" Kagami asked.

"Yes... from me. He just..." Yukimura said as he stopped as he breathed deeply to calm himself down.

"Something that unleashes the best in Sanada... I'll pay 5000 Yen for that!" Konata said.

"I don't know... a berserk Yukimura.... I don't need anymore nightmares" Minoru said.

But things got back into their cheerful flow quickly.

-----

Eventfully as with all good things, Lunch had to end.

"Nice meeting you Tan.... we're both Tan!" Misao said laughing a bit along with Tan. Everyone went back to their seats and such.

Yukimura said, "Well well... I think our little Taniguchi is finally manning up royally.... two girls? Certainly bold..."

"Well it's obvious from Konata's remarks about Kagami and Miyuki hint at bisexuality... and I think she's on to me... but just made a playful remark." Tan said.

"Well then... I think we should take a day out to celebrate then! Since at this rate Tan's balls will be bigger than mine, and that's saying alot!" Yukimura said.

"So how do you gauge your progress with Takara?" Minoru asked.

"I think it's a nice start... no need to be hasty... a girl like her is someone you take your time with... and it's still phase 1... Though I think we've been accepted.... those two joining in was a weird side effect of Konata punching me... So how are things with Tsukasa? I hope you're not going too fast... since frankly I am seeing her akin to the little sister I never had." Yukimura responded.

"Alright... she isn't afraid of me. So that's a good first step" Minoru said.

"Yeah... but don't screw up.... I'd really hate to kick your ass." Yukimura said. He hated to see a girl crying but unlike most he wouldn't yell at her... he'd just kick the ass of the person that did make her cry. The three just listened to notes, indulged in cosplay fantasies of their teacher, basically used time well... mostly.

-----

"Heheheh.... that friend of Sanada's is gutsy... like a Kouji or Ryoma" Konata said.

"Oh? Why do you say that Konata?" Miyuki asked.

"Tan was giving Misao eyes... he was triggering flags.... he's going for the dating sim coupe de gra... the harem ending." Konata said as she noticed the look on Miyuki and Tsukasa's faces

"Don't worry, Miyuki-chan, Sanada's obviously nuts about you, he still persisted after I punched him, and no one else did that! And Minoru? Well I think the problem is that Akira girl.... seems Minoru got a fanboyish crush on her. One of the folks I spoke with online mentioned how he once liked Flay from Gundam Seed before finding out that she was a evil manipulator. Sanada's a pretty cool guy once you get past all the rumors and his act. How lucky of you Miyuki-chan, getting such a guy... he most likely got the body of a fighting game character, he cooks, and he seems pretty smart... if he acted like a 'good boy' He'd be the male you, Miyuki-chan!" Konata said causing massive blushes from both other girls.

Miyuki was curious about the young man.... "There's more to him than his appearance... and he does seem to like me.... but it's so confusing!" She thought.

Tsukasa simply thought Minoru was nice.... and still getting used to the chaos that followed... but she didn't mind. As the school day in their corner goes by without much note.

-----

"Seesh... that was interesting...." Kagami remarked as he looked at the number... it was highly flattering that someone like him came to her personally.

"Yukimura seems to have brought about a lot of changes in his action.... but I don't mind, right Misao?" Ayano said.

"Yeah, it was really fun with Konata and Tan-kun! She's not so bad after all!" Misao said.

"I think we should help them out, I can give my perspective of things so they won't make mistakes" Ayano said.

"I have no problems with it... I hope Konata's behaving herself..." Kagami said, thinking of her mischievous friend, now armed with teasing ammo.

-----

Later in the day the three stopped by a restaurant, to get some warm food... since it started raining. Tan and Minoru got their seats as Yukimura went to fix his hair.

"Maybe we should take after his example... since so far he stands a chance of dating her" Minoru said.

"Yeah... Sanada knows how to pick'em. But you know.... there's just one more thing that would make my plan just right." Tan said.

"What would that be?" Minoru asked.

"A busty Gaijin.... it'd be the greatest Harem/BEST END ever! Seeing Yukimura in action has inspired me... since he got that plan into action... and started talking with Konata... I just feel unstoppable!" Tan said excitedly.

"Glad to hear that, since that had been on my mind for parts of last year. Still I'm interested in what you'd do... since no man had ever had the balls-" Yukimura said, coming in as he was cut off.

"But RK does.... he even mentions it in his doujins, like "The ultimate challenge" Tan answered as he took it out and turned to the author's notes page.

"What if he's lying?" Yukimura asked as he read it.

"I doubt it... his fine mastery is sign of actual experience... his best works came out a couple years back. Super Hina Wars H is nothing compared ot other works, especially his special series. And I think I have a shot.... Konata did not kick my ass... And I'm sure she'd go for a busty Gaijin girl as well!" Tan said.

"I wonder..." Minoru mused.

Yukimura noticed and said, "Having guts is never bad thing, and you can't progress without it. But your problem is that Mini-Satan."

"Stop provoking her like that! She's not bad if she's like that." Minoru said.

"Fine do that... and find out how wrong you are... I'll try to explain things if you get too caught up. If my wise words aren't enough to convince you, painful experience will." Yukimura said.

The waiter came up as the guys ordered some beef and rice with warm tea.

-----

Later while they were eating they heard a noise as someone in a rain jacket came in and sat down. They ate some but Yukimura had an eye out on that person since s/he didn't seem to do anything but shiver.

A few minutes later, Yukimura went up to her and said, "You should get something warm to eat in this weather"

He then heard a soft voice say, "But I don't have much money on me"

"I'll get you something... just have a seat at the table and if the skinny one acts funny, just tell me so I can smack some sense into him" He said as he left and she moved there.

-----

A bit later at the table, the girl revealed her face. "Hello miss...." Minoru said.

"Minami Iwasaki." She quietly said.

"Ah I'm Taniguchi, and he's Minoru and that rough guy's Yukimura." Tan said as the girl tried to set aside her jacket, revealing a junior. high uniform.

"Wow... a tall slim girl... quite moe.... like Mayumi or Saku-OW! Sanada, what was that for?" Tan remarked as she blushed before Yukimura slapped him upside his head.

"Sorry about that, seems Tan doesn't know when to keep his.... mouth shut" Yukimura said has he brought a plate of food while very silently saying a certain F word.

"She said her name was Minami and she seems to be in Jr. High" Minoru said.

"Don't worry about the money, just seeing you warm and healthy is enough. Though Tan, I didn't help her so you can drag her into your crazy plan... you can go do that later." Yukimura said.

"Thank you" She said as she ate her food... the others ate their food in silence.

-----

Afterwards, after everyone has eaten. "Thanks Sanada... and sorry about that talk... guess I got too used to Konata." Tan said as he got ready to go.

"What about you, Yukimura?" Minoru asked.

"I'll stay to see if anyone picks her up. I can't quite leave a person like this" Yukimura said.

"Boy... I didn't think that incident stuck with you so badly...is that why-" Tan said.

Yukimura replied, "That doesn't need to be brought up; my reasons are my reasons." The two then left.

-----

"Got a cell phone?" Yukimura asked the younger girl.

"Sorry.... I left it at home. I was just going shopping when it hit" She said.

"Don't worry, just dial a number into this for someone to pick you up. I wouldn't be comfortable with you going out in this weather." he said as he sat down and took out his MP3 player which had a wide mix of music.

He noticed her trying another number as he listened. His listening was interrupted by two people coming in.

"Ah Yukimura!" A voice said as Yukimura tried to remember it as he opened his eyes to see two heads of pink hair.

"Ah... Takara-san!" He said flustered trying his best to be polite.

"Once again you're the hero." Yukari said.

"So he helped you that day, mother?" Miyuki said.

"Yes, did quite easily and humble. If you were interested in talking with my daughter, I could have introduced you two." Yukari said causing both 2nd years to blush.

"First.... that wouldn't be a good way... and I didn't know about her until the first day of school.... and... You're her mother!?" he said in shock. They could easily be sisters they look so much alike. "Damn... that's a MILF if I seen one" he thought has he struggled to control his language.

"Thank you, Yukimura" Minami said.

"Well I guess I'll get going" Yukimura said, not wanting to overstay his welcome when he felt something catch his arm.

"Yukimura, this is twice, I'd like for you to at least go over for dinner. I insist" Yukari said with an expression that cheerful, mischievous, and wasn't going take a no for an answer.

"Alright... it'll beat walking in this rain....first let me call my parents" He said in defeat.

"Yeah mom? Well that woman I helped is really insistent on me having dinner. Ah you ordered out. Alright alright. Thanks mom" He said as he hung up the phone.

"I can go (Her mom is something else indeed)" He added as he went with them.

-----

"Crazy day... this was not expected.... I wouldn't have tried until phase two" Yukimura thought as he looked around. "Wow... this looks my house look small." He remarked.

"Oh what's your house like?" Yukari asked, wanting to get some information for her and Miyuki.

"Well it's mostly orderly though both my room and my father's study are book filled messes." He answered.

"What does he do? (He reads a lot of books...)" Miyuki asked, curious about it.

"Japanese history expert, especially the warring state era. My mother? A on and off housewife." He said.

"Well that would explain the unusual name, Sanada-san" Miyuki spoke up.

"Yeah a bad history joke... though my friends can be a handful.." he said.

"Well I have to make the preparations; go ahead and sit down in the living room." Yukaru said as she went into the Kitchen.

-----

"Sanada-san, I'm sorry for the stunt my mother's pulling... I think it's her way of nudging me... but at least she approves of you. And don't misunderstand Minami, she's nice." Miyuki said

He then replied, "But quiet... I read about various personality types in a psychology book... she's the type who's soft spoken and is rather overwhelmed by praise." as he glanced at the younger girl looking downwards. "Something a matter?" He asked as she patted her chest, which he noticed was on the flat side. Despite his anti-lolicon leanings, he wasn't against girls like Minami.

"Don't' listen to what the TV says, there's no shame in being different. (Oh hell... I'm considering aiding in Tan's plan.... still he'd idolize her flat chest.)" He said in an attempt at cheering her up.

"Like you, Yukimura?" Minami said softly.

"Yes... I do things I do because it feels right, not because of what I read or see on TV." He answered, noticing her attitude picking up some.

"Sanada-san... why do you act like.... a thug as Konata says it? You're really much nicer than you appear." Miyuki asked.

"I hate unneeded trouble.... I decided to make it a point to avoid it though whatever methods I can. I put on this persona and work out as to avoid trouble from bullies, since if you are strong and look it, people will stay clear, but if you look weak regardless of strength, people will pick on you." He said, hiding certain facts.

"So would the reason you don't have anything to do with all those girls because they're too much trouble?" Miyuki asked, remembering the rumors Konata told her.

"Yeah.... that and even now they just see the surface" He answered, blushing.

"Do you..." She asked nervously.

"No... I wouldn't do that to a girl... that's why I tried talking to you as to see what's past the looks.... when your little friend punched me. I wonder how long have you known Konata?" Yukimura asked.

"I knew Tan and Minoru since middle of elementary school, though Tan ended up in different classes last year." He added.

-----

"It was actually around what Americans would call 6th grade, I was minding my own business when this girl had an issue and starting harassing me... but before it got too bad, Konata knocked her down and saved me. From there we started talking and despite our differences we got along... two outcasts in a pod. I'll save my other questions for later.... sorry if I pried too much, Sanada-kun" She said.

"Don't worry, this is the first chance to talk without worrying about our friends (wait... she said Sanada-kun... if Tan heard this... he'd be talking about flags)" he said.

-----

Yukari seen the bonding scene and smiled at the progress being made, "Don't worry about me, Yuki-kun, I'm definitely on your side" She thought as heard a knock.

"Oh well she's right here, A nice boy helped her out." Yukari said to a green haired woman, whom she led to the living room. "Minami, your mother is here!" She said as the young green haired girl went to her mother.

"Thank you, nice sir for your help" The mother said.

"It was nothing, I just did waht any good guy did" Yukimura responded humbly.

"Dinner will be on its way... but don't let that ruin your nice little talk" Yukari said as she left to look for some things in regards to her plans. "Things are going so well." She thought

-----

Meanwhile they talked about some things they read about. "Is that how you make money? By doing various side jobs?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, reading various books has its perks, though I'm not a master of anything" Yukimura said.

"But you're great at cooking, like that cake!" She said.

"I had lots of training taking up my mother's slack at times. Since my dad is such that he needs something cooked otherwise he'd waste away reading his books" He said.

"Oh... you mean if I was busy reading and left a thing of tea in the microwave, you'd get it?" She asked.

"Definitely... well to be honest my parents are kinda weird... my mother's prone to laziness and over-worrying about me. My dad? he's laid back and is something of a dirty old man. Good thing we keep him in check." He said.

"My mother's like yours... but it seems I didn't end up like you" She said.

"Don't worry about it, you have manners while it's a struggle for me to be polite and tactful, especially when surprised." He said.

"Let me say... I'm glad you decided to try to talk to us. And for the chance of seeing the real Yukimura. But..." She said with a look of confusion and a deep blush.

Yukimura had a good idea what was going on... though his heart was pounding, but he cleared his head and said, "Let's just take our time getting to know each other better." As she nodded.

"Okay dinner's here! Hope you know how to use a fork and spoon!" Yukari called from the Kitchen. The two teenagers headed to the dining room.

-----

"Mother did you have to order such a meal?" Miyuki said surprised.

"Well I remember in those tales when the Knight did a heroic deed and saved a Lady, he got to have a feast at her castle!" Yukari said causing a bit of sweat drops from the two.

"I know how to use them... I did actually read up on them recently" Yukimura said, hiding the fact he did it with Miyuki in mind. "Ah.... I should put my jacket away before it gets sauce on it. My dad gave it to be a couple years back, straight from the US, it's proven to be a great jacket" Yukimura said as he put it away.

He came back... seeing the two women with a look of shock on their face. "Now I'm jealous" Yukari broke the silence with.

"Well... I think I see things a bit better..." Miyuki said badly blushing.

"Don't pay it much mind.... I usually just wear my jacket all the time, but it's to see my hard work wasn't wasted. (Though I'd certainly stare if you wore a snug shirt like that... if I don't faint)" Yukimura said with a bit of smirk. This seemed to return things to normal as they ate.

"So Yuki-kun... I heard about that cake incident... does that mean you make your own lunches?" Yukari asked.

"Sure despite being a slacker, I do get up rather early to do my routine... save on Sundays where I just sleep in. If god meant for man to get up on a Sunday morning, he'd have better stuff on TV then and not Saturday night" Yukimura said, getting a couple of laughs from the girls as they ate.

-----

Dinner was finished with some normal talking.

"Ah thanks for the meal... Taka-" Yukimura said as Yukari cut him off.

"Don't worry, just call me Yukari... you must be trying so hard to impress me, speaking so politely. I suppose it's time for you to go home..." Yukari said.

"Yeah... but it was quite nice here." Yukimura said.

"Well if you want to visit and have her permission, feel free to do so!" Yukari said.

"Mother.... still Sanada-kun... it was nice... but could you please bring some of your books over?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure thing, but I'll try to do a nice mix." he said as he put his jacket on as he was about to leave.

"Bye Yuki-kun!" Yukari said as he left.

"You know Miyuki.... hugging him would feel really nice" Yukari added

Miyuki blushed and said "Mother..."

-----

His parents were waiting for him when he got home.

"Well Yukimura, it seems something happened..." Nana said.

"Yeah... if you wanted to go see that girl you didn't have to lie" Hiro added.

"That's the thing... that woman IS the girl's mother!" Yukimura said.

"I see.... how did this woman act about you talking with her daughter?" she asked.

"Rather happy... I think she's supporting my efforts...." Yukimura said with a blush.

"That's definitely the case... you managed to evade one of the biggest difficulties... the mother in law." She responded.

"So was it a date?" Hiro asked.

"I'm still trying to figure it out... but I don't want to rush things... I'm going to bed now" Yukimura said as he went up to his room.

"It must have been some serious bonding... I hope it goes well" she said.

-----

Preview:

Well... that was quite an event, and up ahead are surely some lively days. Don't miss the next chapter, lively days!


	3. Chapter 2: Lively days

Worth Every Scrap of Trouble by Duran the warrior

Note: Any series referenced are not owned by me.

Chapter 2: Lively days.

-----

Next day started out as normal save for the Yukimura couldn't wait to get to school. He got in his seat as he saw his buddies come in.

"You seem rather excited for some reason... what happened last night? Was it a fated encounter?" Tan asked.

"Yeah... I tried calling your phone but I got an answering machine." Minoru asked.

"Actually Tan that did happen.... it seems Minami is friends with the woman I saved... and it turns out... she's Miyuki's mother." Yukimura said.

"That usually takes a few days of diligent affection point gathering to get that far..." Tan said.

"Yukari insisted I come with, and while we were waiting for dinner... we talked about so many things without much interference, no offense to you guys or the girls" Yukimura said.

"You triggered flags alright. Your heroics set off two flags for the major event worth MASSIVE affection points. I wish I had such luck!" Tan said.

"I'm going to try to talk to Akira today... wish me- never mind... I know how you two feel" Minoru said.

"Not our fault she's really like that if she wasn't... she'd still have her job. But hey if Tan can gather the balls to attempt a harem, then who knows maybe you can drive away that side....hopefully you're a chinese jet pilot" Yukimura said.

"That slim...." Minoru said as he continued, "You only say the Chinese Jet pilot remark if things are slim to none!"

"But not zero! If it's above zero, then victory is possible if you got enough courage!" Tan said.

Their talk was disrupted by "WOW HE'S BUILT LIKE RYU!?" coming from the ever unmistakable Konata... who was scolded by Nanako.

"So you showed off your muscles for them, Sanada?" Tan asked.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't want my jacket getting messed up... I wasn't expecting their surprise" Yukimura said as they resumed listening to the notes.

-----

"Konata... did you really have to say that?" Miyuki asked.

Konata replied, "But it's true.... though I'm sure if you wore something snug yourself, he'd be nosebleeding like Bullet in no time! I wonder if I should do that... somehow meet them somewhere... I mean Tan and Misao... since then I'd get plenty of affection points as well and set up some flags!"

Miyuki and Tsukasa only pondered the implication of Misao in the sentence, being too innocent to pick up on it right away.

Konata then said, "It's so cute how you two are... taking it slow as opposed to what happens in Eromangas and hentai doujins"

"Well... I get the impression he's being super careful..." Miyuki responded.

Konata "Of course with a girl like Miyuki-chan, you have to take it slow and easy. It's the prime rule of anything in anime or dating sims!"

Tsukasa, then remarked, "If Konata looked like Miyuki... she'd be too much for guys" cause the other two to look in her direction.

"And if you looked like me, you'd be basically the ultimate pillar of moe, Miyuki" Konata said, causing her mature looking friend to blush.

-----

It was time for lunch once again and it was the same big gathering minus one.

"Where's Minoru? Did he go off with that scary girl?" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah... it's just him being stupid he'll realize his mistake sooner or later." Yukimura said.

"Anyone here plays smash brothers, since it'd be a fun thing to do!" Misao said.

"Oh yeah! I have the game back at home" Konata said.

"I also picked up that up recently; though I had to pass up a few things since I used up the last of my saved up Allowance on it" Tan said.

"I like but I don't quite got the money to throw around carelessly." Yukimura remarked.

"So what do you do with your money, Yukimura?" Kagami asked.

"Save it for later use, it's useful when a friend is running low on cash, or when someone needs help. I do occasionally indulge on books or games." Yukimura responded as he saw Konata start to eat her infamous Chocolate Cornet.

"Just how do you really eat those things? Since it's a weird design... compared to the Churros from Italy or the European based crepes." Yukimura asked, capping off a fevered discussion on it. "I'd think it'd be from the side as to ensure balance" he added as it went on.

"Heheheh... (That brings to mind some interesting ideas....)" Tan said

As the discussion moved on to other treats such as cream puffs, Yukimura decided to chime in, saying "You heard of those American butterfinger candy bars, right? Well I like them because bits get stuck in your teeth... which you can remove right after wards to get a feel as if you got extra."

"Too bad I can't eat those then... I have enough trouble with my teeth" Miyuki said.

As the discussion went to teeth care.

"Well I read that good teeth health is related to milk, brushing your teeth and floss. That's what I do and I generally do fine." Yukimura said.

"I tend to forget...." Miyuki said.

He then smiled as he said, "That's why I make it a routine to brush my teeth in the morning and before I go to bed at least. Since with the way my days are, I end up forgetting to brush them in the middle of the day"

"You two seem to fit well together." Ayano said, causing the two to blush.

And then they heard some yelling from next door.

"Seesh... her again... she's been a constant pain in my class." Kagami said.

"I figured... and to think I know who she's yelling at.... like a spoiled brat that kicks her dog for not doing fancy tricks... I hope he doesn't take too long to wise up." Yukimura muttered.

"I hope so too Sanada-kun." Miyuki said as almost all eyes turned towards her.

"Come on Sanada, you should start calling her Miyuki-chan or something like that!" Konata exclaimed.

Yukimura decided to try as he said, "Would you have a problem with Miwiki?" blushing a bit.

"None at all" Miyuki said blushing.

Tan and Konata looked at each other as She then said, "Sanada's a Bulky moe!"

"Perfect fit for a curvy moe.... and this is yet another flag and a nice amount of affection points" Tan said as Konata nodded.

"Sanada and Miyuki-chan are rather similar... both are smart, athletic, mature for their age... and they're prone to being moe!" Konata added.

"You two, stop teasing them! if they get any redder, Yukimura's going to match his hair color!" Kagami said.

"Then they'd be red and pink! Just like me and Tan are tan!" Misao remarked as the end of the bell soon rang.

-----

"Man.... the devil must be fierce...." Tan remarked as he saw Minoru, looking worse for wear.

"I won't give up, it's just the first day" Minoru said as Yukimura basically facevaulted on the desk. "Is Sanada alright, since he looks flushed." He added.

"Oh just a case of him triggering another flag....not to mention a discovery about our friend here.... he is the male curvy moe... bulky moe." Tan said.

"Now that you think about it... he was always prone to blushing and reacting to things like such a person." Minoru replied.

Nanako noticed Yukimura with his head down as she pulled him up. "I don't need another one like Izumi.... Oh.... you could have just said you were ill.... with love sickness!" She said.

"Yeah... he's free..... free falling!" His friends sang as to make fun of him as Nanako went back up front.

"Yeah... but I'm surprised you haven't done much flags and crap... oh mighty Eroge master." Yukimura said. "After all I think you could afford to go faster than me with a girl like her..." Yukimura added with a bit of venom.

"Okay, Okay.... we'll stop (For today)" The other two said, sensing his annoyance with such jokes.

-----

It was the end of class and the guys were planning to go for a walk.

"I just feel restless today" Yukimura said.

"Yeah... me too.... I feel like being outside for once" Tan added.

"Good idea... some piece of m-" Minoru said as something cut him off.

"Oh Minoru! I'm here to see you!" Akira arrived in her fake cute mode "I want to go on a date" She added as she dragged Minoru away.

"This is something straight out of "Saving Sliverman"" Yukimura remarked.

"Oh yeah... I remember that one... I remember what you said about the nasty girlfriend... you can't forget such a mix of words" Tan said.

"Well I guess it'll be the two of us... I wonder how that Cosplay cafe I saw was." Yukimura said as he noticed the girls getting up. "See you tomorrow everyone, try to remember those tips, MiWiki!" He added.

Miyuki responded, "Alright, Sanada-kun. Have a nice day yourself." with a blush.

"Hey Konata, how about joining us for a trip to a cosplay cafe?" Tan asked.

Konata said, "Sorry I got a job I have to go to... but feel free to have fun. (This will be a surprise... if my job is where those two are going)" As she ran off.

"Yeah...she somehow got a job..." Kagami said.

"Not that strange... I do side jobs at times." Yukimura remarked as the girls left as well.

The guys went out their own way.

-----

"Wow this is the place? Some luck finding it.... I heard a rumor on the net that they have some of the best cosplayers!" Tan said.

"But I doubt they'd compare to Konata" Yukimura said.

"Nor Miyuki should she decide to do it.... good thing too... since a girl like her cosplaying is so moe I could die... no offense, Sanada." Tan said.

"I know that feeling though." Yukimura said as he went up the stairs.

-----

When they got there they seen a sign saying "Wait for the host/hostess to serve you"

"The hell... if this turns out to be a major pain, you're covering both of meals" Yukimura said.

"I'm sure it'll be worth it... I'm sure this place has cucumber Pepsi like in that Nitori flash I showed you." Tan said.

It wasn't long before someone came to serve them... and it was a Haruhi cosplayer... except that she was blue haired and short... it was Konata alright.

"Welcome back, master!" She said.

"Coming from a girl looking like her... that's just creepy" Yukimura thought.

"Wow... this is your job!? Cool." Tan said.

"Yeah, here's your seats.... and things are done different here, you pay by the hour." she said as she took them to the seats.

"Well...I guess I can do that... does this place have an authentic mikuru cosplayer yet?" Yukimura asked.

"Sorry... but on the bright side once you pay you can eat, drink and play all you want. I'll be back in a bit to take your orders" she said as she left the two guys to their own devices.

"Alright! This place has it! Though I'm feeling brave... I'm going to try the rainbow dango" Yukimura said.

"You're nuts... there's a scene in the Clannad game where someone tries that and passes out. I'll go for the more normal yakitori plate. Since when can you handle such food?" Tan asked.

"You haven't tried my dad's cooking.... mom had to order out and get some stomach medicine. I doubt anything can be that bad" Yukimura said as he heard a voice.

It said in a strict manner. "I have no interest in ordinary menus" the two looked to see it was Konata putting on a very good Haruhi impersonation." She continued, "If you take too long you'll have to pay the penalty"

"(Amazing... but too bad she's too short and flat to do it well... not that I'd say it to her... just recently my jaw stopped hurting from that.) I'll have a Rainbow Dango with a Cucumber Pepsi." He said

"Brave choice, we could use someone like you in the brigade" she responded, continuing her act.

"I'll... (Right... if I screw up his time here, he'll force a penalty) have the yakitori plate with a cucumber Pepsi as well" Tan said.

"That's been in demand since that flash hit the net..." she said as she left.

"Hey, Sanada, there's a Yuki cosplayer... I'm sure if Minoru were with us, he'd find her quite cute." Tan said.

"I hope he isn't going through a living hell" Yukimura said.

-----

Speaking of everyone's favorite Normal-kun.... he's busy carrying an insane amount of clothes boxes as Akira goes about shopping.

"Are we almost done yet?" Minoru asked.

"Oh I thought you wanted to get cute little me some clothes" Akira said in her rather fake cute voice as she continued dragging him all over the place.

-----

Back with the other two, they got their orders and were just looking around for various reasons.

"Well this was worth the money.... and with a connection here, I can find out about such a cosplayer appearing." Yukimura said.

"That would be nice... but you know a loli Haruhi is fine too" Tan said as Yukimura just shrugged his shoulders.

Soon after Konata came up as she said, "Ah you'll be the first to see this year's edition of the Hare Hare Yukai stage show!" as a massive racket and a scream happened.

A man stepped out and said, "Our Kyon is down, we'll need a replacement... Anyone who volunteers will get the price half off."

Hearing this Yukimura decided to.... pay back Tan for the teasing he did. "This man would like to take up the mantle!" He said pointing to Tan.

"Okay he'll be great for the part." The man said as he lead Tan backstage.

"Have fun...... maybe now you'll score one of your precious flags" Yukimura remarked.

The show went well... with a bit of noticeable chemistry between the Kyon stand in and the short Haruhi.

-----

"You did good, Tan-kun...ni" Konata said, giggling.

"I guess I did do good after all... maybe I might have a future in such a thing... and it'd help with my cash problems" Tan said.

"Don't expect as much as Konata does.... most people come for cute girls in costumes. Still it's money." Yukimura said.

"Ah... well my shift ends soon... what are you two going to do?" she asked.

"I'll go home after paying off the bill for this and possibly another hour.... just in case you want to spend some time here, Tan... and a man shouldn't let a girl go home alone" Yukimura said.

"But..." Tan said,

Yukimura then said, "Before you can run you must first learn how to walk.... and before you do that you must learn how to crawl. I'm doing this so you can spend some...quality time" as he left.

"Cool, that means I can hang out some here... he's just trying to help. I'd offer a trip to my place... but my dad might freak out at a guy." she said.

"Alright then... but it sounds as if Miyuki has a cool mom" Tan said.

"Yeah... I've only met her once or twice... but let me say this.... Miyuki is her mother's daughter. Also next time, try to talk Misao into coming here.... since I see great potential for her... to join the OTAKU side of the force." she said.

"Great idea... but how do you know about star wars?" he asked.

"Many spoofs are made off of it... and it's a rather worldwide thing" she answered as they sat down.

-----

Meanwhile a nice distance away, a pink haired older woman was pondering something

"Come to think of it... Yuki-kun reminds me of someone I see in the college... but I wonder how she's doing now. Since Sazaki-san was definitely talented and feared." Yukari thought as she was thinking of ways to help her daughter's relationship with her friend going.

"Mother, are you going to come down to dinner soon?" Miyuki said from down stairs.

"Okay then... tell me how your day with Yuki-kun went" Yukari said as she came down to eat.

-----

Later in the day Yukimura was laying in his bed thinking about the wild ride the last few days been... and how it seems his self-less acts had rewards he didn't think about. And while the time with all the girls were nice... there was something about talking to her one on one that just made his heart pound in joy. "Miyuki Takara... a girl straight from a dream" He said to himself as he heard a giggle.

"Oh my.... sounds like quite a girl. (I wonder if she's related to that Takara I heard of...) I figured I'd wait until you say it as opposed to futilely trying to pry it form you." Nana said.

"Mom... I thought I had privacy!" Yukimura said.

"Well I wanted to know more about the girl who has my baby boy's heart in her hands. And I'm prefectly willing to let her visit.... though you might want to hide some of those books." Nana said.

"Mom!" Yukimura shouted as Nana left.

She did remark before leaving, "At least I have absolutely no doubt you're not gay" before she left.

Yukimura laid and thought about things before he fell asleep.

-----

Over the course of a few days, not much happened. Tan got a job there... though not as glamorous or well paying as Konata's job, but it helped his money inflow. Akira was treating Minoru like a dog... and unlike with ToraDora's Taiga, not in a good way.

It was now Sunday... unlike most days where Yukimura had a strict routine, he slept in on Sundays... and such was the plan for this one until the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Yukimura speaking" He said groggily.

"Ah sorry about that Sanada, but I got my first pay check, and I figured I'd have a gathering at that arcade we used to hang out at. And my brother will be giving us a ride" Tan said on the other end.

Yukimura remembered how Ginji got a car for a present.... something which did get to Tan for a time, until Ginji offered to occasionally give him rides. It turns out Ginji isn't a car kind of guy, but he keeps it maintained in case he needs it.

"Alright I'll be up soon" Yukimura said as he hung up, dragged himself out of bed and into the shower.

-----

An hour and a good breakfast later, Yukimura, Minoru, and Tan were in front of the Arcade in the same shopping district as Animate. Yukimura remembers this place well.

It was about 5 or 6 years ago, during a school project, where Yukimura ended up with two unremarkable guys... Minoru and Tan. They talked and found they had a few things in common.... this in turn motivated Yukimura to actually finish the project himself and take them to an arcade to celebrate. Things were different yet the same back then.

"Alright, time for some good old fashioned Arcade time!" Yukimura said excitedly as he went towards a Guilty Gear X2 machine as the others followed. After a bit of playing, He was curious about something. "What business did your brother have here?" He asked.

"Dunno... but I do have a bit of a reason for going here... not just old times..." Tan said.

"Hoping to run into her.... well, that's a minor detail and such a case would be beneficial for all of us. Now where the hell is Minoru? He should be around here... I hope that bitch from hell didn't follow him here" Yukimura said as he heard a bit of a racket.

-----

The two made it up front for pleasant surprise... Minoru had Tsukasa by the hand... and somehow Ginji had Kagami in his arms. Nearby were Konata, Miyuki, and Misao.

"Just what happened?" Tan asked.

"Attack of the To Heart fanboys.... and they got rather rowdy, pushing Kagami out of the way... good thing Ginji was around to save the day" Minoru said.

"Konata, you should make sure that Tsukasa is the first in before the fanboys gather" Kagami said.

"Enjoyed being saved by your sliver prince?" Konata teasted.

"Oh....well.... to tell the truth..." Kagami said while blushing.

"So that's your reason, Gin?" Yukimura asked.

"I tried to do things in a way not to overshadow you guys.... so when she called I asked her about such a meeting... and then this happened." Ginji said.

"No wonder you caved in so easily.... well don't worry about us, we'll have our own fun" Konata said, in a teasing tone as they left.

"Come on, I wanna play this one!" Misao said as she dragged Tan to a Zeta Gundam vs Gundam machine.

"Ah... I wasn't expecting this at all....I guess I should thank him for getting me up." Yukimura remarked.

"So you play these machines often?" Miyuki asked as Yukimura noticed everyone going their own ways.

"Yeah, this is hang out of ours for a while... I took them here after I first got to know them and breezing through a project. Ever since then we've been mostly inseparable, save for being in different classes. Shall I take you on a tour of the place? Since there are a few ticket games as well, though there's real for the machines like Tan's playing" he asked.

"Alright... I hope it's not a problem" she said.

"Nah.... they have their own things." he replied as he led her to the token machine and such.

-----

Meanwhile else where Ginji took Kagami to a nice little cafe, Where they sat down as Ginji ordered some tea.

"I'm flattered that you're going this far..." Kagami said blushing.

"It's no problem, I did not want you to think I wasn't true to my word... and contrary to what some might say, I do not enjoy overshadowing my brother or his friends." Ginji said.

"Really I'd thought you be kinda annoyed at how lazy they are at times" she said.

"I found just because I expect perfection from myself doesn't mean I have to force it on to others. And it's not such a bad feeling being relied on. And it's nice to see that being around your sister doesn't overshadow her" he responded.

"Of course she's the cute one, and if my lazy friend Konata has anything to say about it, I'm the scary one. I just wish that Konata and my sister could stand on their own without me." she said.

"But that's an impossible thing for a human, people support one another. I saw that with my brother and Yukimura... though I must say when I think about it... we're rather similar, though Yukimura wouldn't want to hear that" He remarked.

She then asked, "Why do you say that?"

He answered, "We both have a drive... though he takes it in a different direction, both talented, and both of us have particular taste in girls. I just so happen to like sensible and reliable ones. Don't worry, I'll do as he does and take my time. Though I think I can see where he's coming from with his opinion of girls."

She added, "I can handle that... and that's the reason why I prefer you to Yukimura... he's a slacker worse than Konata while you work hard yourself. And you seem so much like a knight."

"I'm flattered; such a comparison has been made many times between the two of us. I must say you're quite pretty in addition to your sensible serious personality." he said.

"Thanks.... you mean it?" she asked.

"I am not one to say something I don't mean... and I'm not the only one who sees that." He responded as they talked about basic stuff.

-----

Back in the arcade, Minoru was trying to help her with the ticket games

"It's pretty easy for me to toss the ball in! Thanks!" Tsukasa said, making Minoru feel warm inside.

"You're welcome, but try to be careful with the ball... it's rather easy it to have it fly out of your hand.... and end up through a wall (I can't say it was us that did it while we were horse playing a few years back)" Minoru said as he pointed towards an area of the near by wall with a patched up hole.

"Is that girl treating you right? I hope so since you're a nice guy," She asked.

"I guess... (I wonder if this is what Yukimura meant... still)" he answered as he took her to another game.

She thought, "She shouldn't be mean to him just because she's a bad person... not to mention she's taking his time away from his friends." in a rare show of anger.

-----

And by now the three gamers have caught up in a series of game fests.

"You two are good! I didn't know there were these games" Misao said after losing for the 20th time, but still having fun.

"Yeah, and it's the perfect thing to come home to after a track meet or a day at work" Konata said.

"Yeah, or a day out with friends, games are a wonderful thing in life, even Sanada plays them when he can" Tan said.

"I've got some games for many people... though it gets boring with just mostly Ayano... and Kagami's not much fun at those games." Misao said.

"Ah well Kagamin's a serious person... she should just relax, like with that prince charming... that reminds me, what's Sanada doing with Miyuki-chan?" Konata said.

"Are you suggesting we sneak up and spy on them? I have no problem with that.... that and I need to ask him for more money... that little game fest ate up almost all my pay, and I'd rather hang on to that" he said.

"Yep, and I want to see if there'll be any more flags" Konata said.

"Sounds fun, I'll join in!" Misao said as the three went about spying on their friends.

-----

"What an interesting place... but is there a game that I could play well?" Miyuki asked.

"Well we could try racing.... or perhaps a puzzle game, like that Touhou Battle Gaiden Arcade, that's simple to play but not easy to master. And it's about brains and not raw reaction." Yukimura suggested.

"I'll try that puzzle game then... but I hope you won't go too hard on me" she said.

"I won't" he replied as he explained the game to her, about how the activate spell cards as well as some explanations.

"Would there be a problem if I picked this cute little ice fairy?" she asked.

He answered, "Sure go ahead, but she is considered a bit of a joke character (save for her lv3 spell card... that's said to be nigh-game breaking)" as he picked Marisa.

The game started off rather even since Yukimura was holding back on spell card use. It carried on until she pulled a 4 liner then used the infamous lv3 spell card.

"Was that a good thing?" she asked.

"For you.... yes... for me..." he answered as they started try their best, with Yukimura at a disadvantage.

-----

"Ooh I like that ice fairy reminds me of me!" Misao quietly said behind the nearby pillar.

"She's just so cute!" Tan said.

Konata thought, "Tan's getting some flags alright... I think Sanada's on the verge of getting another one"

-----

Soon the game ended in Miyuki's favor 2-1.

"Sorry about that" Miyuki said.

Yukimura only replied, "Not a problem it just means you're good at these kinds of games. There's alot in this world to see, and I'd like to show you all those things"

"I'd like that... This was fun...um..." she said fretting about something before she closed her eyes.

What happened next, he did expect at all... she hugged him, defying her shyness about such a thing and the possible social taboo on such a thing. He did the only thing he could do... hug back.

"Sorry... but..." she said blushing.

He responded, "Don't... I don't mind... and you should do as you feel for the most part."

------

By this time the small gathering attracted Kagami, Tsukasa, Minoru and Ginji and when they made it there.... Konata yelled out with a "YATTA!" surprising the two teens.

"That's such a bulky moe expression..." Tan said as he saw the two shocked teens with looks of horror on their faces.

"Bravo... there's nothing more shameful than running away from a girl's feelings when they're given as such." Ginji said while clapping his hand.

"Um Konata... this is something 'so moe I'm going to die' since I think it's it..." Misao asked.

Konata only answered, "It's so moe we're going to die!" as her and Misao fell over as if they were dying.

Minoru and Tsukasa were caught up in the sheer moment of it and just stared.

"Okay okay, break it up, people, while it's a very cute scene... I think they deserve their moment alone without anyone peeping." Kagami, being the rare voice of reason said as she gently shooed way her friends.

-----

A bit after the fuss died down, everyone was eating at a cheap place.

"I'm really sorry about that... but it was a moment out of a story book. I can easily imagine an acting out of 'a princess bride' " Ginji remarked, referring to a western movie that Yukimura introduced to him.

"What about that movie?" Kagami asked.

"It's a touching romance tale with some action and laughs. Though the heroine seems more akin to Kagami than Miyuki for certain. (I'm certain that line from the movie would apply to Kagami as well)" he answered.

"Well consider yourself saved, Tan..." Yukimura said with a bit of blush.

Tan responded, "But you triggered a major flag... I wonder who didn't trigger flags" looking around the table.

"Good point thought... (Did I just see a hint of anger on her face... if the line 'beware the quiet ones' is true.... Akira will have alot to worry about)" Yukimura answered.

"Could you please not do that, Konata-san? I though we had a moment of privacy...." Miyuki asked.

"We're sorry, but the whole thing was just so cute! So in the future we'll just spy on Kagamin!" Konata said.

This caused Kagami to go "HEY! That's no better!"

"You should worry about your own flags, Konata." Yukimura said.

"Onee-chan... what are flags?" Tsukasa asked causing everyone but Miyuki to sweat drop.

Needless to say, there wasn't a quick answer.... at least those fit for her ears.

-----

After their lunch, everyone was about to go their separate ways.

"Hey Gin, I'm going to take her to her house, since she lives away from everyone else." Yukimura said.

"Here's some cash in case you need it. Are you glad you broke your sleeping in habit just this once?" Ginji said

"Yeah... thanks, well guys see ya tomorrow at school." Yukimura said as they left.

-----

On the train the two talked.

"Thank you, but there wasn't a need." Miyuki said.

Yukimura replied, "It was just the right thing to do... that and I wanted to talk... we're just good friends at the moment, right?"

"Yes... I wish I got more time to talk with you about what you've read... since while nice with the others... it's rather..." she responded.

"Chaotic.... yeah... but it's a good thing. Here's my number in case you want to talk, I'm usually home at night... usually reading, playing games, or messing around with something else. I don't use it much as it is" he said as he wrote it down as he mentioned as they talked on the ride.

-----

As the train ride happened, Miyuki ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. "Well today wasn't a normal day in any sense... though I think I might just go to sleep when I get home. I guess I should take this as a good sign... I think we're both borderline... it is a big step." he thought during the ride

-----

At the Hiiragi residence, things were going as usual.

"Konata! Could you actually go one night without my help?" Kagami said on her phone while Tsukasa was trying to work on hers.

"Alright I'll help right this moment (Maybe he was right.... this is a kind of good feeling...)" Kagami said on the phone.

As she finished her friend's homework help, Tsukasa spoke up.

"Onee-chan, is it normal to be angry at someone?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami was surprised, since her sister never was the angry type, "For what reason? Since there are sometimes good reasons and sometimes bad reasons." She answered.

"She's hurting a nice guy for no good reason, taking away his time, and making him miserable!" Tsukasa said, causing Kagami to take a step back, surprised at the outburst of anger the younger girl had.

"I'd say so... but don't do anything stupid. We'll figure something out... it must be major if you got angry about it..." Kagami replied to her sister. "Minoru... you idiot..." she thought as they continued her night.

-----

Meanwhile at the Izumi residence, Konata finished up her homework with Kagami's help as she got online and found Tan on.

"We should try inviting Misao to this" Tan suggested on the screen.

"She's be a hoot, and the more the better! But you're certainly gutsy for that plan... but it might work.... just as planned" Konata typed on the screen.

"Is it wrong for an Otaku to wholeheartedly pursue the ultimate ending? It's not as if I'd pick girls up for the heck of it." he typed.

"Not if I get Alpha female position like it says in RK doujins, I won't mind. I know you like me, I like you, we both kinda like Misao, and I think she's fond of us at least as friends." she said.

"I really can't get a thing past you, can I?" he typed down.

"Nope, and if you have any bright ideas, share them with me! Ah Kuroi-sensei's on, We can start!" she typed.

"One last thing.... she is rather hot for a teacher" he typed

She then typed, "I'd say... but you shouldn't say anything about your plans or that in front of her. Still I want to see where you go with this idea, Tan-kun... since how can a fellow Otaku not be interested in such an attempt" as they proceeded on to their game fest

-----

"Come on, time to get up, Miyuki" Yukimura said as the train got to her stop.

"Oh sorry..." She said as she got up and left the train.

-----

They got the house without speaking much... but not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"Ah how nice of you to bring her home" Yukari said.

"Good night, Sanada-kun. That was a nice time and I look forward to tomorrow" Miyuki said.

Yukimura then walked up and hugged her. "Same to you, Miwiki" Causing her to blush as he stepped back as added, "Good night, too Yukari."

"Just call me mom.... just joking (for now)" Yukari said, causing a bit of shock from the two.

Yukimura then went on his way as Yukari shut the door and thought "How romantic... a nice slow progression of things..." as she saw her daughter head up to her room. "Most likely to have dreams of him..." She mentally added.

-----

Minoru was at his house.... but he was lying awake...

"That day with Tsukasa... was so nice.... even the best day with Akira isn't like that....but what am I going to do... was Sanada right about her..." He thought as he laid in bed. "Figures... I end up with a girlfriend first and am miserable.... its times like this where I see Sanada has the right idea... yet, I can't just give up her... there's still the chance...." he mentally added.

Sleep came to him eventfully.

-----

Next chapter previews

Ah.... hey, this is Tan here speaking about the next chapter of this story.... The summer fully begins and the gears of fate turn once more. Will Minoru get out of that dead end relationship? Will I succeed, and Will Yukimura get into a relationship before college? Tune in for chapter 3: the Dog days of summer!

Author's post notes: Yeah this is long due to all the perspectives.... and the point is some things are slowly but surely connecting....

About Bulky moe? It's a term a friend made for a guy who while cute faced and rather innocent, is pretty well built. (Example: Alle from Gundam 00)

Curvy moe: Cute face and moe innocent personality + shapely figure, nuff said. (Examples: Mikuru, Miyuki to name a couple)

What about Tan's crazy plan? Well as opposed to taking the so-called gutless harem male route (Not choose a girl due to worries), he got the insane (to most people) idea to try to form a harem...

And before you yell at me for disrupting things, that was going to happen when guys are introduced.... this much you could see with the guy's flow... with them going off in different tangents.

And do remember this is during the 2nd year of high school, not the third.


	4. chapter 3: Dog days of summer

Worth Every Scrap of Trouble

By Duran the Warrior

Remember I don't own Lucky Star or any other series mentioned.

Chapter 3: Dog days of summer (uniforms).

-----

Some time has passed things remained the same during this time. Though Yukimura noticed he got alot more side jobs from far out places... something he suspects is due to Yukari spreading the word about his talents. He was tired on this Sunday night from a task at the Hiiragi shrine... which involved him carrying various heavy boxes.

"Man... that was hard work... but money is money." Yukimura thought as he sat in his chair as he got his guitar ready. He's heard about the various games like Guitar Hero... and this inspired him to look into really doing a guitar.... it being the harder task than being good at some casual game.

That guitar was a present from his father on one of his trips to America. His father had the habit of bringing home things from his trips, from small statues, to various articles from the US. And Yukimura remembered a violin in his father's study.

"And hey, girls love musicians" He added as he decided on a song to practice. He looked through various things he downloaded on to his computer. Yes while his family wasn't outrageously rich... his father's bit as a history expert paid rather well, especially from countries that were quite interested in Japanese history. That and they assumed he was descended from the famed Takeda clan... something hasn't been proven or disproven. "Yeah Dad was always tight lipped about family... and why we don't see them. But I won't pry... if they don't like them, chances are I won't either" he thought on the family matter.

He decided on a few Rhapsody tracks... hearing them in a few DMC3 vids, and frankly he could pull it off with just the one instrument. First would be Holy Thunderforce (Author's note: Try searching YouTube for Ultimate DMC3 vid or Hell Sloth is dead, and for another cool track in general, try searching Hell Sloth must die)

He started out tentatively doing the song, getting used to things. He improved slowly as he got into it.

"Time to bust out the awesome" he thought as he decided to put everything into the song, imagining the combos in those videos.

He then got very carried away with the song, even singing the lyrics... good thing his parents were out having dinner or they'd never let him live it down. He continued to play as a certain girl entered his mind, stepping things up a notch. (Or as it's known to Marshall Amps, turn it to 11)

"Wow... I rode the lighting for sure.... whew... I think I might have to try this again when I'm not worn out" he remarked out loud as he wiped the sweat from his head as he went to get a drink of water.

-----

He then decided to settle for just watching the vids when his phone rang. He saw it was Miyuki and answered it.

"Hello, Sanada-kun... I hope I didn't interrupt anything" She said.

"Nope I was just relaxing after rocking out a bit too hard... not to mention helping Kagami's dad with some stuff. Isn't tomorrow the day we change into our summer outfits" he asked.

"Yes... How are you going to handle that?" She said.

"I guess I'll manage... I do feel weird without some sort of jacket. So how did you spend this day off?" He responded.

"I was reading that book on medieval ages in Europe you lent me. But I liked those stories about King Arthur better, where there were heroes, and nice tales. Lancelot was a tragic sort of figure though." She answered.

He replied, "Yeah, his flaws made him an interesting character to read about... sometimes proving a perfect knight isn't a perfect person. Often in the passage of time and interest of story telling, some things suffer, since I heard renditions were those knights were absolutely perfect when they were not at all. Even Arthur wasn't exempt for this reality"

"But I wonder... why are some people so interested in tales of war in the past?" She asked.

"Simple... it was a time where men became more than mere men, legends were born, and it's different from the everyday, peaceful society. But I can't complain since its how my father makes money, telling people about the events of feudal Japan. He has a trip coming up to explain the relevance of how the daimyos ran their areas in the context of business to some American companies. I don't think anyone would believe him when he thought his interest in the subject would pay so well." He answered.

"So he likes his line of work... I hope I can be like that. Do you have any jobs in mind in the future?" She said.

He answered, "Not really... but I guess it's a good time to think on it... it's not easy when you're talented. Minoru's planning on going into voice acting... Tan's going to do something game or anime related... he is pretty good with a computer, better than me even. But I'm sure you can do it. You should next time when reading, listen to some music, since that can help the experience. When I read a tale of a hero fighting against evil, this one song would be perfect."

"I'll do that next time... well it's time for me to go to bed, but you should bring some music tomorrow. Good night Sanada-kun" She said.

"(Well she sleeps early... but hey, she puts the beauty in beauty sleep) Good Night Miwiki" He said as they both hung up... as he noticed someone at the door... his parents.

-----

"How long were you here?" Yukimura said with a noticeable blush.

"Only enough to hear you two talking about books and praising your father's line of work" Nana said.

"It's always nice when your kids acknowledge your efforts... and that pet name is cute... I'm sure she can explain anything to me any- Sorry dear!" Hiro said noticing the angry look on his wife's face.

"We came up to see if you were sleeping or not since it was rather quiet in the house. (His blushing definitely takes after his father when he was dating me)" she said.

"Well we'll get out of your hair, we heard from Hiiragi-san how you helped him out. It's always a good idea to help those religious folks out, since it'll increase the chance the god the shrine worships will help you out." Hiro said as they left.

Yukimura then shut things down and was content to go to sleep himself.

-----

Next day Yukimura made it a point to run into class... as to avoid the squeals that sounded off. He wore his summer shirt with a few buttons undone with his T-shirt showing. He knew how to be right on the line regarding the rules.

As the three gathered in their seats as Yukimura asked, "How was your weekend?"

"Good, I got to hang out with Konata and Misao at the arcade... too bad Misao doesn't have a gaming class computer. We're really getting along well! And when we stopped by her place, she hugged both of us!" Tan said.

"I'll make this clear Tan... I'm supporting your idea on the basis that you care for them... if you try to go after them for any other reasons, there will be problems. You may be my friend, but I won't allow you to go making girls cry" Yukimura said in a serious voice.

"I understand... I'm well aware of how you'd kick my ass if I screw up and be a jerk" Tan replied.

"It was alright... that date seems to have went peacefully.... save for when I made the mistake mentioning the times I hangout with everyone and how Tsukasa is nice" Minoru said.

"(Well... that's obvious... since she'd know Tsukasa is the biggest threat) Ah that would make sense... but you haven't given up yet, have you?" Yukimura asked.

"Nope, haven't given up yet" Minoru answered.

Yukimura thought, "Damn, you're a stubborn fool. Perhaps it will take some kind of outside intervention..." as class started

-----

Meanwhile at the other corner, the three were talking about their weekends.

"Are you sure you're okay with this idea of his? I never heard of such a thing before." Miyuki asked.

"I'm not worried since if he does act like Matoko, I will, to quote Kid... "Kick his arse so hard he'll kiss the moons" That is if Sanada doesn't do it first... since I see him giving Tan a serious look." Konata said.

"I wonder how Kagami-san's weekend went." Miyuki said as she thought of last night.

Konata then said teasingly, "You're thinking of Sanada aren't you, so did he come over or did he call? And did you two whisper sweet nothing in each other's ears?"

"I called him since I felt like talking with him about the books he lent me" Miyuki answered as she blushed a bit.

"I just hope that Minoru is able to come to lunch... since he looks like he needs to be around nice people." Tsukasa said.

"Oh is that why you brought an extra lunch, Tsukasa-chan? Since she'd be the type of girl who'd grab a guy's lunch" Konata said, causing a bit of reaction from Tsukasa. "That's a good thing; he'll be grateful for that!" She added.

-----

Meanwhile over in Kagami's classroom before class, Kagami took a few moments to confront Akira.

"Oh hello Hiiragi-san, what brings you to my seat today" Akira said in a cutesy tone of voice.

She answered, "You're not fooling me with that act... and I'll tell you this... if you continue mistreating Minoru, you will end up sorry... and not by Takeda or even my hands." as she went back towards her other friends.

-----

"How was everyone's weekends? Mine was rather normal with a date with Watsuki" Ayano said.

"Mine was super fun! Those two showed me even more games to play." Misao said.

Kagami added as she blushed a bit, "I guess that's a nice thing to hear, but I actually went on a date with Ginji... at a museum."

Misao yawned at the mention of that, as she said "That sounds boring.... not as fun as an arcade"

"I think those two are affecting Misao... well she seems to be having fun, so I won't argue with that" Kagami thought as class went on

-----

Class passed by as normal as lunch arrived, and everyone was there.

"Seesh, she didn't have to yell at me..." Minoru complained.

"She really is a handful..." Kagami said.

"But I'm glad you came! Here's an extra lunch if you need it" Tsukasa said, gladly handing him his extra lunch.

"Thanks, Akira took mine, saying she didn't feel like making her own" Minoru said.

Yukimura noticed a guy sitting by Ayano... as Misao said, "That's her boyfriend, Watsuki. They're like peas in a pods, kinda like you and Takara!" causing the two to blush.

Ayano then said,"Misao, please do not tease them."

"Wow... the infamous Sanada... you're not as mean as I heard." Watsuki said.

Yukimura then said, "That stays here... I like my reputation the way it is. (Though, at this rate, it won't last much longer... well, she's more than worth it)"

Then Konata took out a post card and started drawing on it.

"Figured you'd send in those cards as well; think you give me some pointers on that? Since I don't have much luck with them" Tan said.

"Sure" Konata said as she gave some pointers.

Kagami remarked, "Seesh that gets brought up again... at least she has someone who will listen to her"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Here, MiWiki!" Yukimura said as he dug out a small MP3 player and some headphones. "This has some of my favorite songs" He added as he handed it to her. Luckily for him, everyone was into their own thing to ignore the pet name.

As Miyuki was putting on the earphones, Kagami asked, "What kind of music do you like?"

"A mix of things, mostly rock though, especially heroic sounding stuff, like the band Raphsody. And I do like listening to music as I read." he answered as he noticed Miyuki put the headphones down as she blushed. "Are you alright? I thought I got rid of all the obscenity-filled songs." He added.

"I'm alright... this music would be your theme... for what did Konata say... a Super Robot Wars game." Miyuki answered involving a reference Konata made.

"Wow this is great stuff! Thanks!" Minoru said gleefully as Tsukasa smiled.

She also thought of her self chasing after that awful girl wearing a white dress and hat... and a hatchet... too bad she forgot what that girl Rena from one of Konata's animes said...

"What's the story with Sanada and Takara-san?" Watsuki whispered.

"Oh I think it's the matter of how they seem to like each other but don't want to go a step further... we were like that for a bit" Ayano said quietly.

Then they heard "EYE'M THE STRONGEST!" from Misao with a CD in her hand.

"What the heck did you do, Yamada-san?" Kagami asked.

"I gave her a brunt CD with Phantasmagoria of Flower View and a few early windows Touhou games. What can I say? She likes Cirno." Tan said.

At that moment Konata started laughing... "She'd be perfect for it!" as she imagined her tan friend with blue hair and going around freezing things.

"Um... Sanada-kun? Could I borrow this?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure go ahead, and those things aren't that hard to find nor expensive; just copy the files on to the computer and when you get one of your own, you can put them on there" Yukimura said.

"This music... It's like I'm hearing his soul... I wonder if this is what he was playing Sunday..." Miyuki thought as she finished her lunch.

"Anyone else almost forgot to change uniforms? Since I kind of did... I had to ask Miyuki about it" Yukimura remarked as Tsukasa shyly raised her hand. "Don't worry if it happened to me, it could happen to anyone" He added.

"But she makes a yearly habit out of it. But... you must really work out a lot... look at those arms!" Kagami said pointing to his arms. Miyuki blushed a bit as she noticed.

"Yeah... I had to avoid some shallow fangirls on my way here. (Yeah... I haven't forgotten that hug...)" he said.

"Come on Miyuki, it's alright to say that your smart, talented, and very good male friend is handsome, He wouldn't think you're-" Konata said before Yukimura cut her off.

"I don't want to hear a compliment just because someone else told them to. If she wants to say it, she will." He said.

"Well he's certainly a knight in a bomber jacket" Ayano remarked about the whole thing.

-----

Soon lunch ended, as Watsuki said, "It was real amusing being here... I'd feel sorry for whoever messes with her, Takeda-san"

"Thanks I guess" Yukimura said as everyone got into their seats.

-----

"So it seems you're doing well for yourself... at this rate you won't even need to be under my wing, Taniguchi Yamada" Yukimura said bemused.

"Yes, but it's not like that, while I do admire your bravery and talent, but we're friends. We three have started on an adventure into the unknown frontier of love, each taking different paths." Tan said.

"You're right.... it's funny how the worse of us is actually going the purest route. Well... who knows where we'd end up... but, Sanada... you're right... this hasn't been boring at all" Minoru said.

"If not for a certain detail, I'd say things are things were perfect (If only Sebastian just saw the light, and dumped the devil... I can see how Kagami's sister is starting to like him... not to mention how this can blow up)" Yukimura said.

-----

After class, everyone was getting ready to go home when Yukimura's phone rang as he seen a message.

"I need your help taking a niece of mine to this location; my house. Will discuss price when you call back- " it said.

"Well... I wonder if that person is related to Konata" Yukimura thought as he called, "Yukimura talking, are you of the Izumi family?"

"Ah yes I am, the name's Soujiro. The story is I kind of made plans I couldn't keep, so I need you to take her to my house. If it's about price, you can include train and snack costs in it." The man said.

"My base price will be about 2500 yen, and that's just for the basic labor, I'll decide on a final price when I get there" Yukimura said as he hung up and got the addresses. "Sorry guys but work calls." He added.

"Don't worry I'm sticking around to watch Misao practice... and she wants my help putting those games on her computer... if it's decent it should handle the first 3-4 games. Good thing I got my DS with me" Tan said.

"Akira wants me to take her to a movie" Minoru said.

"Good luck with that" Yukimura said as he left.

-----

He got there after as he seen a short, almost tiny young girl.

"Minoru would faint if he saw her..." Yukimura thought as he went up. "I'm the guy your uncle sent. I'm Yukimura Takeda." He said to the girl.

"Hello my name is Yutaka Kobayakawa, nice to meet you, Takeda-san" Yutaka said.

"Just call me Yukimura, okay? I'll try to get you to your uncle's place as soon as possible." Yukimura said as they left her school

-----

While changing stops, Yukimura noticed her looking a bit clammy.

"Are you alright, Yutaka?" He asked.

"I'm just a bit chilly, guess I haven't gotten fully used to the weather." She said.

"Hold on while I get something warm." Yukimura said as he noticed a nearby soup stand. He rushed and ordered a two cups of chicken noodle soup. "Here you go, hopefully it's not too hot." He said as he handed her one.

She drank some of it "It's good! I think we can get on the train now!" the girl said.

-----

On the ride to the house, they both finished their soups and were enjoying the ride. They talked a bit.

"Sounds rather crazy... but is your cousin's name Konata?" Yukimura asked, wanting to make sure his theory was correct. He wanted to make sure that the Izumis he was dealing with was Konata's.

"Yes! Are you a friend of hers?" Yutaka asked.

"Yep, though I found out the hard way how she hits... hard. (Well I'll go easy pricing wise)" he thought as the ride rode on.

-----

Meanwhile at the Izumi residence.

"Dad! Shouldn't you be picking up Yuu-chan from school?" Konata said with Kagami and Tsukasa near by.

"Don't worry I heard about this reliable errand boy from the grocery store's board, and I even heard a few good things from their parents as well about his service." Soujiro said, referring to Kagami and Tsukasa, as the girls went into the room.

-----

"I wonder where Miyuki went?" Tsukasa asked.

"She said she had some things to do at home... most likely get more music like Sanada's" Konata said.

"Hey Konata, I'm curious... why didn't she have a boyfriend before... since I know you couldn't go about punching every single guy that tried." Kagami said.

"Well despite the fact she's easily considered what most men want in one great package, she's a bit slow to pick up on the typical confession... and the obvious ones were TOO obvious. But I think it might be that somewhere she wants a guy who appreciates more than just the obvious... like Sanada." Konata said.

"To be honest when we found him... he was really frustrated... you were lucky that he didn't hit you. But... I get the feeling it's what he was looking for as well... since we found out underneath that tough rough badboy persona he puts on... he's actually a nice smart guy... and rather mature for his age. I think they're doing each other good... since I think she has a mellowing effect on him." Kagami remarked.

"But what about her tendencies that you call... moe?" Tsukasa asked.

"I think he's so reliable due to his parents being flaky. I wonder what Tan's parents are like... from the sounds of it they play favorites" Konata said.

"Yeah... Ginji mentioned that... he wishes they didn't. I'm glad our family the way it is... since it'd be terrible if something like that happened." Kagami said as Tsukasa nodded.

Tsukasa then asked a question, "What does Minoru see in that awful girl? Konata, you know these things, right?"

"Simple, he's still hung up on the Idol image... as well as getting a heroic notion of driving out the 'bitter side' out. But it won't work, and so it'll be time for outside action. But we won't do go into that now... (Interesting... Tsukasa's getting angry... I wonder if I can teach her some classic lines as to put the fear of Oyashiro-sama in them! That should scare anyone, even Sanada!)" Konata answered.

"I hope things turn out alright... (I'm worried about where this is going... I don't want my sister acting out... that boat scenario! Seesh, and I thought I recovered from the time Konata showed us that school anime!)" Kagami said as they heard Yutaka's voice.

-----

"She's here, safe, sound, and healthy.... well I'll go talk with your dad about the price, Konata" Yukimura said as he and the other man went into another room.

"So did he treat you nicely?" Konata asked.

The smallest girl replied, "He was very nice, he even got me soup to eat, I wonder if that's what big brothers are like."

"I'm sure he'd be a nice example, but what about Konata's would be boyfriend..." Kagami said as Yukimura came in.

"That'd be crossing the line, she's much too innocent to get mixed up with such things. (Not to mention her heart couldn't take such a thing.)" Yukimura said as he was coming in.

"Ah... good call, Sanada." Konata said.

"By the way, I heard that cooking teacher went on indefinite leave due to a nervous breakdown" Kagami said.

Konata giggled and said, "Yeah don't mess with Yuki-chan in front of Sanada, you wouldn't like him when you do that"

"I want to know the exact story straight, since Konata exaggerates things" Kagami said.

"Well I remember her from elementary school, something of a manhater... especially of me. And what happened was that she arranged things in a way she assumed two students would definitely fail the class due to lack of ability; Me and Miyuki. I'm used to teachers singling me out, but the way she tried doing that to Miyuki just because of how she looks and such... I couldn't forgive that, so I frankly put her in her place with that cake." he said.

"I remember that cake.... It's very hard to believe someone like you could cook it in school" Kagami replied.

"It was Miyuki's efforts as well since she did the measuring on my instructions." He replied.

"Come on Sanada, don't be modest, you took command of the situation and captured total victory!" Konata remarked.

"As much as I'd like to stick around, tonight's my turn to cook, and I don't want my dad starving to death, so I'll go. See you all in school tomorrow." Yukimura said as left, but he stopped by Yutaka sitting watching TV, "I've got to go now, next time I come by I'll have something fun to show you, okay" he said.

"Okay Oni-chan!" Yutaka said gleefully.

"NGH!" Yukimura went at such a sign of massive moe. "I'm fine, don't worry (The perfect little sister... Minoru would have passed out, though I think I'll tell Tan not to hit on her... since that's just wrong!)" He said as he left.

-----

As for Tan and Misao, they were resting after a race.

"Wow you're pretty good yourself!" Misao said.

Tan couldn't help but to look at her legs... which here tan and very nice. "Well, to deal with bullies, people learn either to run or fight. I wonder if I could beat Sanada in a race." He said.

"That might be possible, since I don't think he focuses on speed. So Tan, Are you good with computers?" Misao asked.

"I'm great with them, even better than the almighty Sanada!" Tan said proudly.

"We should have Konata come with next time, I heard from Hiiragi that she's pretty fast." Misao remarked.

"Want me to go fix a few things up while I'm there?" Tan asked as they went to her house.

"Okay, if you say it'll work it will." Misao said as they soon left afterwards.

-----

Over at her house, Tan was installing the games on her computer.

"That's it i set up some convenient short cuts on the desktop. And your computer should handle it these four without problem." Tan said.

"Cool... but what if I have problems? Oh, I know! Let's give each other our cell phone numbers! I don't use mine much anyways, and give mine to Konata, okay?" Misao said.

"(Wow... She did that without thinking once... sure she's not the cute Minoru likes, but she's the cute I like) Thanks, well I think I should go before your parents have a fit..." he said.

She responded, "Oh okay... but you can drop by when you want! But remember tomorrow, Alright? Bye, Tan!" as she hugged him.

"Bye... Misao, Guess I'll see you tomorrow in school. Have fun with the games" Tan said, still being unaccustomed to hugs by cute girls. "She may not be Miyuki... but a Misao is more than fine too!" He thought.

-----

Ginji was spending his day on a walk, pondering things, "Those three went in different directions... though while my brother's idea is wild... I do support him... since it would make up for his lack of luck otherwise." as he heard a massive shout from the near by theater.

"YOU MORON! THIS IS PLAIN BUTTER, NOT BUTTER TOFFEE!" said the voice... obviously Akira.

"Sometimes having good intentions is not enough... it's times like this where I believe in Yukimura's mindset of not worth the trouble... Kagami certainly is... fate sure is funny" He thought as he walked away.

-----

By this point Yukimura was already done with dinner (cooking and eating it) as he laid on his bed and played a bit of what westerners call Etrian Odyssey II, while looking at a printed map screen. "Ah this is the nice way to relax before I call it a night" He thought as after an hour or so he went to sleep so he can start off the next day.

-----

The next day passed by rather normally until lunch, where the now usual bunch had gathered.

"Hey Misao, how's the games coming?" Tan asked.

Misao answered, "Fun, though I had to start on easy... but it's fun doing that witch's massive laser... and I tried the one with Cirno and had better luck"

Konata then said, "So Tan said you liked games yourself, Sanada... I want to hear your take on games"

"He does but his tastes run a bit different... for one he considers most Shounen after a certain time to be complete crap, that and don't bring up 3d fighting games..." Tan whispered before Yukimura stood up and started talking.

"The classics, games such as Both Metrovania and classicvania, to the ZX series. There's also 2d Contra, Mega Drive Sonic games. I read on a time were games were games and gamers were gamers, where there were many now mostly lost arts.... 2d fighting games, Shooters, and I don't mean that light gun or first person crap, I mean games like Gradius, R-type, Treasure games, and including Touhou. I also like games like Sangoku Musou and even Sengoku Basara; while simple there's nothing like single handedly taking on thousands of guys with just one man or woman. I also like to play RPGs.... and not those crap games like Final Fantasy VIII, X-2, XII... and XI is just a typical PC game with a final fantasy name stuck on to it. I don't have much time for games like that even. I'm talking about games like the Super Famicom Final Fantasies, The tales series, even the Star Ocean series before it bombed out with 3. I could spend a whole class period going on about how Square butchered the mana series! Not to mention the fact everyone's so quick to go to 3d despite games like BlazBlue showing the potential of 2d.... animation and speed in a fighting game that would put anything in a 3d fighting game to shame!" Yukimura said as he went into his speech.

Tan whispered to Konata and Misao, "He's not an Otaku about things... but he's pretty hardcore in his own right... and the last thing you want to do is put a Street Fighter EX CD into his game system."

Everyone else just observed, shocked... mainly at the passion he showed about the subject... and he did so in a way that made it seem he was talking about fine art rather than just games.

Soon Yukimura finished and sat back down.

"Wow... you know alot about them... and I've never heard it put that way before." Kagami said.

Miyuki looked as if she was in thought and asked, "What kind would be best for those without excellent reflexes?"

"Most RPGs, Puzzle games, Strategy RPGs. These are for the more brainy gamer, though there's games that mix action and brainy aspects." Yukimura said.

"It's obvious you'd like action games just by looking at you, no offense" Watsuki said.

"No problem, since I do like action games, though I'm not the best at games like Devil May Cry 3. It's just that I prefer something brainier at times. I'm a diverse kind of guy... Also RPGs are close to stories that you read, but more interactive; a good way to get yourself into story. But don't mistake me for an Otaku, I do plenty of other things than just games, it's just that they're among my favorite ways to unwind." Yukimura replied.

"Yeah... I'm quite casual compared to Tan and Yukimura. The main reason I got into games at all is due to Yukimura dragging us to an arcade a while back." Minoru said.

Yukimura thought to ask about where 'the devil' was, but thought better of it... chances are he ended up forfeited his afternoon to be here... and most likely whatever money's in his wallet. The rest of the period was short by people asking him various stuff about games.

"The Wii would be best for those with little sisters and such, or lots of friends. The PS2 and PS3 are more for savvy gamers, but there's some for casual folk; though the older system isn't dead yet. The 360? Just has mostly western games, but I heard from Tan how Microsoft is courting various Japanese companies to make games for it, but it's notable for being the only system in the States that has Senko no Ronde, a pretty sweet fighting/shooter" Yukimura said as Watsuki asked him about the systems.

"You've got to hand it to the guy, he presents things is such a clear way." Tan said.

Konata, "Yeah, but you're not bad either, you know... you are cute in a geeky way... and to quote the great RK, 'just because one is geeky doesn't mean they cannot be cute'"

"Oh yeah! His Hikaru Amano doujins! A fine case of geeky cuties! I suspect someone like her is his alpha..." Tan said as lunch period soon ended.

-----

School ended without much note as everyone prepared to part ways.

"Got another job today, Sanada?" Tan asked.

"Nope... I'm going to stay home, finish my homework, and have a major game session... I'll have my phone on anyways. What about you?" Yukimura asked.

Tan answered, "Another day at the track, this time Konata's going with. I took a bit of time to stretch this morning, since I'm going to be running... but I don't mind..." as he left with Konata.

Yukimura looked around as he seen Minoru leave with Akira. "Seesh..." As Tsukasa came up to him.

"You don't like her much either, do you.... Yukimura?" Tsukasa said remembering his preference for no honorifics.

"She's downright awful... but he has good intentions but no sense of when to give up... I'm rooting for you two." Yukimura said smiling.

"How would you react if I got angry, and started shouting things like 'IT'S A LIE!" she innocently as Yukimura was a few feet away.

"You scared me..." he said.

"Okay thank you, I'm glad you came up, since you're like the big brother I never had" she said.

"Thanks, I have the same feeling as well. Anyone would want a little sister like you." he said with a bit of blush as she waved bye and left.

Her sister followed as well. Just as he was about to go, Miyuki came up and asked, "How would I read up on those games you mentioned?"

"Well Wikipedia, YouTube are good sources for information. You can always google certain titles, there's gamefaqs which has RPGs in their own category for each system. Of course as far as portables go, a DS is definitely your kind of system, since among the causal stuff are various brain and eye training games... though I'd be lying if I said your glasses were bad thing... they look great on you." he said blushing.

"Thanks... you really think so? I heard Konata remark on them all the time, so I know... weird people like them." she said.

"The style matches you; smart, cute, and nice, and it brings out your eyes, a definitely strong trait. Ah... Sorry I went a bit overboard." he said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright... though I read one could tell about a person by their eyes... for example your red eyes show things like passion, vigor, compassion, and honesty. I guess it's a good thing no one looks you in your eyes much." she said.

"Most are too scared, good thing. Have fun with looking up that info; see you tomorrow, MiWiki" he said.

"Um... have a nice night as well, Sanada-kun" she said as she left. He left the class room soon afterwards.

-----

Yukimura was walking to the train when someone ran up to him, "Ha, seems that since you started hanging out with girls, you've gotten soft, Sanada!" the guy said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Yukimura said with narrowed eyes.

The guy said, "Its obvious how you're trying to get into Takara's pants... who wouldn't with t-" Before Yukimura punched him in the face, knocking him down.

Yukimura walked up to him, picked him up by his neck, and said, "I might have mellowed out, but I haven't gone soft.... and I'll tell you something... I'm sure you know what happens when you fuck with me... speaking ill or harassing my friends, including the girls is like fucking with me 5 times over. And that Lady you spoke shit about? That and harassing her is like fucking with me 10 times over... do you understand where this is leading... I won't tell you again... and spread the message."

The guy shivered as he said, "Yes... sir! I'll do that... I'm sorry for saying that and doubting you... please don't hurt me"

Yukimura dropped him and said, "Just as long as you understand... I won't be so nice next time." as the guy ran with the fear of god put into him. His trip home was uneventful.

-----

Meanwhile on the track, Practice being long over, and the three were taking a break. "Well I can get used to this..." Tan remarked as a guy with bruised jaw came running up.

"You three are Sanada's friends, right? Could you put down your names...." the guy said shivering.

"What for?" Tan asked suspicious of the guy.

The guy replied, "I tried point out of he's gone soft, said a few... crude things about Takara-san, and he showed me he didn't go soft at all... and he warned me what would happen to those that mess with his friends and especially her."

The three put down their names and info.

"Thank you but think you could tell the other names so I can put them, please?" The guy said.

Konata replied, "Sure" as she put down all the table group's names. He was starting to leave when Konata tapped him in the shoulder.

As he turned around he got a face full of Spinzaku (Suzaku of Code Geass' famed spin kick). "Now we're even, Miyuki-san is my friend, and I don't like it either when people speak of her like that. (I can imagine it made my little remarks seem like nothing)" Konata said as he went away wobbly.

"Well, I guess He was in good mood if that guy could walk away... I'd thought he'd maim him." Tan said.

"Well Tan, you did good today, if we keep this up, you'll be able to keep up with me! And Konata, you're great at this! It's a waste that you two don't join the team" Misao said.

"Nah... maybe if the girls wore stuff like sport bras and those tight sport shorts... ma- GAH! I'M SORRY!" he said, realizing that he was speaking what's on his mind.

"No, you're right, and that someone like Miyuki-san isn't on it... we could charge 500 yen per person for that!" Konata said.

He replied, "No... Sanada would go ballistic; sorry if you're offended Misao"

"Nah... that'd minimize sweat!" Misao said.

"Aren't you the lucky one hanging out with two cute girls in bloomers," Konata teased.

"Whew... time to shower, Konata." Misao said.

"I guess I'll wait until I get home, whew. (I know it's too soon to try showering... but man... it'd be sweet... especially if Misao's most private areas are tan as well... since tan lines are so annoying; still she's a great fun loving girl)" he mused as he looked through a manga he had on him and basically zoning out in his own thoughts.

-----

It wasn't long before the girls were done and changed into their normal clothes. Konata noticed him zoned out, so she decided to snap him out of it in a fun manner... mainly by whispering into his ear about something.

Tan jumped up with a start, "What!? (If that's true... heh...)"

"I had to say something to snap you out of it. I'd invite you two over, but I've got homework." Konata said.

He said, "I could help, I'm pretty good at most subjects."

"As much as I'd like it, I've got to talk to my dad... I don't want him having a fit about having a guy over... that and Misao, as cute as she is, isn't enough to distract him" she responded.

"Wait, but Yukimura said how he visited and your dad didn't have any problems" he said.

"The thing is he sensed Yukimura wasn't... a threat. He'd sense you... and I'm not sure if he'd get along or try to do some kind of Hokuto Shinken attack on you" she said.

"Ah well... today was fun anyways... I think we worry about that tomorrow, I just want to shower, finish my homework, and play some before I go to bed." he said as everyone packed their things and went their separate ways.

"Boy... Am I glad I didn't chicken out.... I'd miss out on this slice of heaven otherwise..." he thought, walking with a smile.

-----

Shortly on Tan's way a car drove up, revealing Ginji.

"I see you had a very nice day." He said.

"Yeah... someone talked me into running laps... but if my competitors are as cute as them..." Tan said.

"Good for you... I guess then this year's sports festival is something to look forward to then, isn't it?" Ginji asked as Tan got in. "You should join the track team, it'll help with our parents... and I think it'd help with Kagami's tan friend. You have the potential for a good runner, you might be faster than even Yukimura or me." He added.

"Think you could give me a few pointers in Karate? Since with the path I'm going on... running won't be an option... and I know well enough I don't have Sanada's strength." Tan said.

"I'll help you look something up that suits you, Karate is a rather power-based style. You'd be best off something speed based. Anyways mom and dad are out to dinner. This means we can talk more about things." Ginji said as they drove home.

-----

Miyuki got home to find a note from her mother, "went grocery shopping, be back later, Mom" she read as she found a extra note, "PS if you brought over Yuki-kun, just don't do anything too naughty!" causing her to blush while thinking "Mother..."

-----

At the same moment Nana was shopping, feeling like cooking something nice, "Yuki's been working so hard... And I think I've finished teaching him all to know. He'll make that girl happy for sure." She thought as she noticed a pink head of hair, "Yukari!? Is that you? It's been a while since we crossed paths" Nana said.

"Oh hello, Takeda-san... or did something happen between you and Hiro?" Yukari asked.

"Nope... happily married, thought I might have to dress up as to remind him who he married. Still, he's still the same man I felt in love with... he doesn't do much more than stare anyways. (It's the least I could do considering what happened... a shallow affair wouldn't be worth what happened)" Nana said.

"Well let's just say I wish I was as lucky as you, but I did get one good thing... My daughter. She's so helpful. She'll go places... I'm glad she seems to have met a nice guy... did you have a kid named Yukimura?" Yukari asked, seemingly forgotten about the event.

"So that's the girl he likes... though that might be an understatement. He's calmed down a considerable bit since school started. So could I see a picture? (So that's what happened from that incident....)" Nana asked.

"Sure!" Yukari said as she showed a picture.

"Definitely your daughter alright... if I didn't know better, I might mistake her for your older sister. Well... he was just very picky... you know I was worried that he was gay for a while. I won't pry anymore into the guy matter. So you approve of him?" Nana asked.

"Definitely, despite his bad boy looks, he's very much a good man on the inside. I've seen them talk... it's like something out of a romance novel. Who'd have thought a woman like you could raise a son like that. I don't think these people realize who you were." Yukari said.

"Well I left that chapter behind me, and it was also Hiro that raised him. Well I propose an alliance to get those two together!" Nana said.

"Okay then... I wonder how Izumi-san's doing; since he did check the both of us out... I think he dragged Hiro a few times. He was fun to tease, though I wonder what he's up to..." Yukari said as she looked up and wondered.

The moment was interrupted by the sight of a guy pushing a cart with a chair added, which had a girl who occasionally smacked him with an Ashtray.

"I don't think that's normal" Yukari said.

"It's Minoru... I can only imagine what my son thinks of that... and I remember Yukimura talking about an incident similar to this... no wonder she got fired." Nana said.

"We should talk again, and catch up sometimes, and our kids can keep each other company!" Yukari said.

"Good idea, though I should give Soujiro a piece of my mind for corrupting my husband like that!" Nana said as the two went their ways.

-----

Back at the Takeda residence, the phone rang.

"Hello, Takeda residence... oh it's you Soujiro, No I won't let you stay the night since you- Ah... sorry about that." Hiro said.

"Ah it's been a while... I'm just calling about your son, you can be proud of him... since it seems he likes Yukari's daughter... if there was gift from god to men, it'd be her, long pink hair, glasses, pantyhouse, and figure wise... she takes after her mother." Soujiro said.

"Ah... interesting, that I didn't know. Though I wonder how Yukari's doing... since while my Wife was more of the athletic type, Yukari was definitely top notch babe. Good thing she's out shopping or otherwise she'd give me grief. But I only do that because she's sexy when she's mad... not to mention I want to see what kind of sexy outfit she puts on... since it's amazing even now, she'd cause young guys to drool... like my son's friends, though he wasn't exactly amused by that... he takes after her in that manner. Well that was interesting... I hope Nana doesn't find out you're responsible for my girl watching habit... if so you will be in trouble..." Hiro said.

"Kids sure do take after their mothers these days, don't they?" Soujiro said.

"So I guess if you two had a kid, he or she'd be like Kanata?" Hiro asked.

"Yep, but personality wise she takes after her dear old dad!" Soujiro said.

Hiro merely remarked, "In short you managed to succeed in making a dream girl for a lolicon Otaku..."

Soujiro replied, "Don't accuse me of anything, I'm not that sick... and I'm more interested in women with... soft pillows these days. My daughter's home, Got to go," as he hung up.

"I hope he wasn't asking me to hang out with him.... I can check out girls by myself, but with two of us, we'd seem creepy. And then both Nana and Yuki would let me have it" Hiro thought.

-----

"Achoo! Seesh... I wonder if Tan said about sneezes is true..." Yukimura thought was he played DMC3 on hard while listening to Rhapsody songs.

-----

Konata back at her house was busy doing homework, but this time calling Tan for help.

"That's it... I wonder how you'd look in a ponytail... since I rewatched that part where Kyon says it looks so good it's criminal." He said.

"I'll do that tomorrow, just to mix things up. (Heheh... I got a great idea... I'll have a massive ponytail day tomorrow... Sanada will be stunned, since I know Miyuki-chan can definitely pull it off.) Thanks for the help, I understand it a bit better now." She responded.

"No problem, It's nice to have my brains valued, though you're more of a slacker than Sanada is, and that's saying alot!" he said over the phone.

They talked a bit, said their good byes and hung up.

-----

Soon after Konata hung up, she heard her father speak

"A boy...." Soujiro said.

She remarked, "You should meet him, he's an Otaku as well, and wouldn't consider you a creepy old man. And you could always use someone to talk with... and you two could check out other girls together."

"Well... you should bring him over sometime... I'm willing to meet such a guy. But..." He said.

"Don't worry, Dad, I can handle myself quite fine; I even floored Yukimura once, and if I can do that, one overzealous Otaku would be no problem." She remarked.

"Well... I guess my little girl is finally growing up... (And Hiro'll stop those implications of his... Kanata has her place... it's absolutely distasteful use her daughter to refill it, unlike that bastard Reiji!)" He said as Konata went into her room, where she started making various calls to her friends for her plan.

-----

Later it was dinner at the Takeda residence, and Nana had this grin on her face, reminding Hiro of her past days, and scaring Yukimura.

"Mom never grinned like that before... she's up to something" Yukimura thought as he ate.

She spoke up, saying, "Fate sure can be funny.... since I ran into Takara-san at the store, and we talked some, and we found out that Miyuki is her daughter... and I seen a picture. Yuki, you could have said you were just very picky."

"Mom... but do you approve? Since I'd-" Yukimura said as Hiro interrupted him.

"You shouldn't ask that, we trust your judgment. And if she's Yukari's daughter, you could do much much worse than her. (I don't want to make a repeat of back then...)" Hiro said.

She added, "And she mentioned how knowledgeable Miyuki is. Two peas in a pod... one with obscure knowledge, and one with practical knowledge. And it's just so cute how you're not rushing things... just like your father. (Before that Soujiro corrupted my poor little Hiro)"

Yukimura blushed as he said, "It's just that with a girl like her, I don't want to rush things or make her think I just like her looks, and I...." he trailed off.

"Ah that big leap.... you'll jump it when you're ready...and you'll know when you are" Hiro said with an air of wisdom and experience.

"It's moments like this that show your real age. Though you're lucky, Yuki; not every couple has both mothers on their side... Hiro, did something happen today?" she asked.

"Nah, just someone calling to praise Yukimura on his work, nothing more." Hiro answered.

"Alright, (I wonder... Hiro started that habit after I started the whole prim proper housewife thing... though he could have asked...) By the way, Yuki, girls hate it when you stare at other ones when you're in a relationship with them." She said.

"Don't worry, Mom. After meeting her, all other girls in that manner I find drab. I'm done, and I'll leave you two to whatever's going on... try not to get too mad at each other." Yukimura said as he put his dishes in the sink and went up to his room, hoping to avoid the argument that might break out.

-----

"I won't lie... I miss that time when you were wild. I just want to see the wild woman I fell in love with." Hiro said.

"So that's it... you know, we should make a little game out of this. Since it'd liven things up, and he's growing up to be such a reliable man." Nana replied.

"Sorry about the trouble... but I'll be looking forward to you wearing a hot outfit." He said.

"Don't be too upset when you see a bunch of guys Yuki's age drooling after me." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"That's the woman I married!" He said.

-----

"So that's what was going on... I'm glad they worked things out... though I pray to god that they keep it out of my eyesight..." Yukimura said. He's no exception to this rule: While teenage guys are prone to think about sex, the notion of their parents in such a way... is traumatizing.

He went upstairs, resumed his DMC3 game fest until it was time for him to go to bed.

-----

Next day, before class starts, the three guys were at their seats, Minoru, sporting a few bruises.

"So the devil struck again? I hope you're making progress for your troubles" Yukimura remarked.

"I keep telling you, former Idols are trouble... and there's nothing worse than snapping and beating a fan up." Tan said.

Minoru didn't speak at all, causing Yukimura to think, "His patience is wearing out...."

"She's not at school today, I think she's off trying to restart her career." Minoru said in a monotone.

"That's right... if Akira does restart her career, chances are either she'll toss Minoru aside or drag him along, addicted to the feeling of power... but if she does the first, Tsukasa will be there to fix things up. Though I can see this resulting in major problems eventfully if it keeps up at this rate... like something I read on the web about happenings in the US." Yukimura pondered. As the small discussion continued.

-----

The whole little talk was interrupted by the sight of two girls with pony tails: Kagami and Miyuki. Yukimura was stunned.

"Anything seems gorgeous on her.... come on man, don't drool! Control yourself!" Yukimura thought as he struggled not to drool as Tan smirked.

Soon after Tsukasa and Konata came in with Ponytails as well, causing both Minoru and Tan to struggle not to drool. Konata came up to the three and said, "Tan-kun, if you thought this was something, just wait and see!" giving a wink.

"Tan.... you magnificent bastard!" Yukimura said.

"Yeah... Tsukasa's is cute... Kagami's rather boyish, Both Konata and Miyuki's are just great!" Tan said.

"Agreed...I think Miyuki would make bed hair look like something out of a magazine." Yukimura said.

Minoru smiled as he said, "I sure do have a good feeling about today!"

Tan responded, "Hopefully not in the pants"

"That's just you!" Yukimura said as all three laughed.

Kuroi-sensei soon came in with her usual hair as Tan chuckled and remarked, "A Kuroi-sensei is fine too"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself... I read too many stories about teachers getting into trouble for being in relationships with students, and frankly for a teacher, she's very cool and definitely far from ugly... I'd say overall a distant second after Miyuki." Yukimura said as they focused on the lecture.

-----

"I say our mission is successful and to think they haven't seen everyone yet. You should feel glad, Tsukasa-chan, since I think your small ponytail cheered Minoru up!" Konata said.

Miyuki then said, "I never really tried this hair style before."

"It looks great, and I'm sure if Sanada wasn't so thoughtful, he'd have gone up and said that" Konata said.

Tsukasa looked confused as Konata, seeing so many dating sims, explained; "Since I noticed how he's trying not to come off as superficial. I expected no less from the guy who didn't give up after getting hit by one of my shoryukens. This is how you often get the girls like Miyuki in dating sims" as Miyuki blushed.

"That reminds me...it seems my mother knew his... and it seems they've teamed up..." Miyuki said.

"Now I want to meet his mother... I wonder if she's part of some Biker gang, I can imagine him taking after his mother." Konata said, causing the other two to imagine an absurd picture of a woman riding a motorcycle with a baby on her back swinging a little tire chain as they chuckled.

They went to focus on the lesson before lunch came up.

-----

It was lunch time as it started raining as everyone gathered.

"I almost didn't recongize you, Ayano with your bangs down like that." Tan said about the girl while having her hair in a normal ponytail, had her bangs down.

"I don't do it often since it gets into my eyes... isn't that true with you, Yukimura?" Ayano asked.

He answered, "Not really, I just do it to look like a badass." causing a few chuckles.

"You should cosplay as Asch from Tales of the Abyss, since people love him to abuse a glitch to keep him, even despite his equipment being inferior! And if ponytails look so good it's criminal, then we must be a wild gang!" Konata remarked.

"Boy it's another rainy day..." Tan said as Yukimura started to look reflective.

"I used to like the rain.... just due to how the sports would be canceled so the Anime would be on." Konata said.

"Yukimura, what's on your mind?" Kagami asked noticing his distant look.

"(That incident... well I will not fail... especially with my friends) Rain has a way of bringing stuff up... either with freak storms or events in the rain, it gets engraved on to your memory. It also liberates and restrains at the same time, since it usually left the day to do indoor activities while restricting the outdoor activities." Yukimura said.

"You're right about that, Sanada-kun. I remember getting caught in a massive rainstorm... it wasn't fun at all. (But it reminded him of something...)" Miyuki said as they ate their lunch.

-----

The rest of the day went as normal, and at the end of the day, everyone was parting ways.

"Man... I got too used to that..." Tan said.

Konata then came by and said, "It's not as if we can't talk online during the game!" as she left.

"Here's your player, Sanada-kun... what are you going to do since it's raining" Miyuki asked.

Yukimura replied, "Most likely read, play some games, perhaps try the guitar again. I don't think I'd get much of any jobs in this weather... and I usually charge extra if someone did ask. I hope Minami isn't caught out in it. And if you see her, tell her I said hi"

Tan, hearing this, "Please tell her that Tan says hi as well. She does seem really nice and cute."

"I'll do that then, since it's nice regardless of the... particulars that someone likes her" Miyuki said as she left.

"Don't worry, I do really like her so far... and I want to get to know her better..." Tan said.

"I think she heard a bit of your plans from Konata, but I think Konata put it in terms that cast a nice light on you. But I think she must likely summed it up under Konata's quirks." Yukimura remarked.

"Well I'll be going home, I'm going to see if Misao uses online messaging, that and chat with Konata during the game. Well there goes Minoru... free of the devil for once." Tan said remarking on their friend going home by himself.

"I might rewatch that Saving Silverman movie... but in our cause, it'd be Saving Shirashi." Yukimura said as they went on their way.

-----

We see Minoru at once for once, as looks through something to watch when his phone rings.

"Hello?" Minoru said

"Hello, Minoru... I was worried so I wanted to see if you were alright... I had my sister get your number from Tan's brother. I'm sorry, but-" Tsukasa said on the other end.

"Thanks, I'm not worried about it. I'm alright... though I'm starting to think I'm on a futile path. Maybe the guys were right about her being a devil, but don't worry about it." He said, not wanting to upset the girl.

"If it helps you feel better, it's alright! Sorry I have to get off the phone before my parents get upset. See you at school tomorrow, bye!" She said as she hung up.

"If Akira is the devil... then Tsukasa must be an Angel..." he thought as he found something to watch.

-----

Meanwhile Tan's talking with Konata and Misao online.

"I've finally beaten that game with the playable Cirno!" Misao typed.

"Good for you, though to get the full experience you should beat the story mode with all the other characters." Tan said.

"That reminds me... you know were to get the latest Touhoumon patch?" Konata asked.

"I can send it to you; though I had to start the game all over due to the latest one... but it's awesome having Bucket Ranka in my group." he said.

"Do you two play against your friends? since Hiiragi always beats me" Misao typed.

"Depends on the game... since if it comes down to less casual stuff, Sanada gives a challenge, if it's more causal games like 3d fighters, Minoru does better. But we're even at Smash Brothers" he answered.

"Ah Kagamin, I'm always beating her in games. We should try to arrange a little game fest" Konata said.

"I got a Wii, Brawl, and enough controllers." he said.

"Sorry we've got to go; the rest of our group appeared." Konata said.

"I'm not worried, I'm going to give give the one with that 'Is that so' girl a shot. Have fun you two!" Misao said as she signed off.

-----

A bit later during the online game, Konata and Tan met up with Kuroi-sensei.

"Hey Kuroi-sensei, did you know that Taniguchi was in our group the whole time?" Konata typed.

"Whoa... she plays games as well?" He typed as he thought, "This is fodder for all those graduation eromangas... not to mention RK's series of teacher eromangas."

"Yeah... but I hope you two won't slack off too much... though Yamada, you do pretty good in school. Izumi could take a few pointers from you." Nanako typed.

"I Just study each night an hour before I go to bed... I never have trouble sleeping since then. Isn't easy being Ginji's brother" He remarked.

"Now don't expect me to pull any favors in class" Nanako typed.

"Of course not! I wouldn't expect such a thing" he typed as he thought, "Too bad I have more than a year to go... but if what those two said of her was true... perhaps... she might find her prince charming yet. Hell I know a keeper when Sanada says he'd consider dating her... of course that's before Miyuki came along."

"The night is young and there's many levels to grind!" Konata said as they went to play.

-----

Meanwhile Yukimura was reading and listening to some music as he paid attention to the sound of the rain.

"What a path my life's taken... first that incident, then seeing the pressure Ginji had to put up with... those things on top of my upbringing made me who I am today... I'm strong enough to stop evil that I see..." He thought. He continued thinking as he thought, "If I snapped now like I did back then..."

His phone rang; it was Miyuki.

"Hello, Sanada-kun? I wondered if you'd want to talk about the rain some... since I read in books how many scenes take place during rainy days." She said.

"Same is true in anime and movies, especially with scenes sad in a way... it's almost as if the writers have the heavens cry due to the upcoming tragedy, since it such battles end with the hero dying." he said.

She replied, "Did something happen in your life in the rain? You don't have to tell the details if you don't want to"

"Yeah... I'll just say for now, it was a major factor in who I am." He answered.

She then said, "I warned her mother not to have Minami run errands today due to the rain. She thinks you and Yamada-san are nice, even if he's a bit weird."

He chuckled as he said, "That's Tan in a nutshell... but it does seem he's fond of her... despite his particularities (I have a feeling that Konata and Misao would be nice and warm to her...)"

After some talk about minor things they said their goodbyes and resumed their activities.

-----

This ends the first part of chapter 3; I feel things flow better, but I cut them in half for ease of reading.

But here's the first special profile: Taniguchi Yamada

He's a character I made shortly before this as the lead for a Touhoumon anime. It was to be a spoof of the pokemon one, for one replacing a pure hearted boy like Ash with Tan (a name joke giving how most other Pokemon Player characters have more colorful names, like red, blue.), a lazy, perverted teenager who gets stuck with a Chibi Cirno.

This shows through in this Tan's fondness of Touhou and Cirno. He's still rather perverted, but not as lazy.

He's not a bad person at heart, but he has a habit of saying what he's thinking... good thing he's around understanding folks.

His full name is meant to evoke someone one wouldn't expect much of... of course which contrasts with his bold new confidence.

The theme with him... is what occurs when the meek is empowered, since his meeting with Konata and her famed boldness rubbed off on him.

Appear? Basically an black haired asian geek, that some might find cute in a geeky way.

His talents are school, computers (something Tan's much better than Yukimura at), and the internet, as we'll see later on. He's also a good runner.

And yes, his whole harem plan is seen as insane by most others... but they don't try to stop him because... what if he pulls it off? Not to mention if he screws up in the Matoko way... he's in for a world of hurt.


	5. chapter 4: Busy days

Worth Every Scrap of Trouble

By Duran the Warrior

Remember I don't own Lucky Star or any other series mentioned.

Chapter 4: Busy days of summer.

-----

Some time passed as late spring arrived... it was just a normal day when Kuroi-sensei was calling names, "Izumi? Izumi?" When both Konata and Tan appeared.

Yukimura and Minoru saw them try to use an anime excuse to try to get out of being late, but thigns got interesting when he heard Tan say something.

"It's my fault, she wanted to walk with me to school, and I kept her... so just punish me" Tan said in an act of heroics.

"You both stayed up too late online, didn't you? But I think I'll let you off easy seeing how Yamada here tried to 'save' you. Hey Takeda, why haven't you come in late?" Kuroi shouted.

"Because a routine in the morning, not to mention there's less people to bug me, especially those fangirls" Yukimura said, trying to make him sound nefarious with his routine.

"You must be a real menace on the streets then" she said in a slight joking manner, knowing better.

-----

Lunch came as the subject of sleeping habits came up.

"Seesh I didn't think there was another person who stayed up all night playing games" Kagami said.

Yukimura remarked, "I usually sleep 8 hours and rather early on most nights. Saturday nights being an exception."

Miyuki added, "I usually sleep about 9 or 10 hours at normal times"

"I have a hard time getting up on the mornings..." Tsukasa said.

"Me and Ayano have rather normal sleep schedules" Misao said.

This caused Kagami to think "I think she gets too much sleep" about her friend's high energy level.

"Ah... well I usually take three hour naps or so" Konata said, causing reactions from a few folks.

"Konata! You can't function on that much... You need 5 hours at the very least!" Tan said, surprising Kagami. He continued, "Try to get some more sleep... since I don't want you to end up passing out at the wrong time and place." sounding worried.

"Think it will help me dream?" she asked.

"Of course, you can't dream on three hours of sleep!" he answered, still worried.

"Yeah, I don't want nothing bad to happen to you either, and I don't want to hear Hiiragi complaining about it!" Misao remarked.

"Just great... Konata's rubbing off on her" Kagami muttered.

Soon after the uproar died out over Konata's revelation as things went back to normal.

"I guess I'll look into sleeping more if everyone's that worried about it, especially a fellow Otaku." Konata said.

"Um... think we can invite them over for our birthday? Since it'd be nice" Tsukasa suggested.

Kagami answered, "I think we'd have to talk it over with our parents. It's coming up in about a week"

"Ah, I wonder if you have the Castle Shikigami series yet or not. It's a nice shooter series for the PS2." Yukimura said.

"I only heard a few things... but they're like the other shooters you mention, right?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah the bullet hell kind, but it's not too hard... Misao's playing the more difficult games. If I thought your computer could handle more than one game, I'd get you a copy of them." Yukimura replied.

"Think you could get me that cake recipe?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sure, I'll get you a few others that I know of, and I'll make a second cake!" Yukimura said.

Konata laughed as she imagined him in an apron as lunch resumed as normal.

-----

Soon after the day, the guys met up after the school as Yukimura showed off his latest game.

"Behold Mugen no Frontier... one of the most awesome games of the year" Yukimura said as he showed off the gameplay.

"Wow, that is cool... but..." Minoru said.

Tan added, "Kaguya's sure is hot.... I betcha if Miyuki cosp- Nevermind" as Yukimura glared at him. "Sorry about that I know you're not trying to avoid the whole objectification thing. But I'm sure Konata suggested a cosplay fantasy of you as Asch, which isn't a bad thing; girls love him.... oh yeah Comiket is coming up soon... so is summer.... you know what this means, especially with our new friends... SWIMSUITS! " he added.

"Too bad we don't have a swim class.... that'd be nice" Minoru added honestly.

"No thanks... I wouldn't care for the eyes of those fangirls... nor all the drooling perverts that would..." Yukimura said as he roared a bit.

"Just as well... since girls like Miyuki have trouble seeing in the water anyways... though I wouldn't mind paying 1000 yen to see Yukimura take on 20 guys; it'd definitely be better than most fighting games! What's up, Sanada?" Tan asked, noticing the sad look on Yukimura's face.

"That's a shame... swimming is a basic joy of life... still" Yukimura answered as they soon parted ways.

-----

A few days later Yukimura was called in on a job, but it required two people, so he went to see the only guy he could ask.

"Hey Gin, I need your help on a job, it's from Kagami's dad." Yukimura said.

"I'll help, since I do realize how being her sempai might look to some... no thanks to certain people. I'll drive us there since I think from the sound of things we might want to wear clothes that we don't mind getting messed up" Ginji said as they left.

-----

It turned out they had to carry a massive statue up the shrine stairs... meanwhile Two college aged women were checking out the guys.

"Hey Kagami, you should check out the two hunks carrying the statue for dad" The orange haired one said as Kagami came out to see.

"I know them! One's a classmate, and the other's...." Kagami said as she blushed... she didn't tell her family about Ginji.

Soon the two were done as they went into the house to discuss the pay.

-----

"Very well... you two did good work. I must say, you certainly know your people. Here's 3000 yen each." Tadao (The father) said.

Kagami came up as she asked, "Could my male friends come over on my birthday as well? Since they're two of them"

"Well I don't see the harm... but what is your name, young man? I already learned Takeda's." Tadao asked.

"Ginji Yamada, Hiiragi-san. Pleased to meet you." Ginji said.

"Well little sister, since when did you befriend such guys... and look Takeda's bushing at the stares he's getting." The orange hair sister said.

"Matsuri! Stop leering at Yukimura! He really doesn't like it when girls do that!" Kagami said.

Matsuri responded, "What a shame... but I hope he likes girls."

The Dark-purple haired sister, Inori spoke up, "Some guys react like that... I know I wouldn't like it when guys stare at me like that"

Soon after, it was time for the guys to go.

"Well we'll definitely be here on your birthday" Matsuri said.

"Stop drooling at them!" Kagami yelled.

-----

"So Ginji what are you planning on getting your Nigh-girlfriend?" Yukimura asked.

"A flattering dress... I do wonder what you'll get your nigh-girlfriend when the day comes" Ginji answered, causing Yukimura to be stunned.

He recovered, saying, "I forgot about how unflappable you are... boy at this rate her family's going to know. Hopefully you can defuse things... But hey, I can't imagine a better guy she'd be with." as he played a bit of his game.

Ginji remarked, "My, that girl reminds me of Takara-san." about Kaguya, prompting another blush from the younger teen.

-----

Next day at lunch Kagami told everyone else about what happened.

"Oooh Kagamin's going to introducer her boyfriend to the family... it'll be a birthday to remember" Konata remarked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, since adults usually like Gin; still... (I know I lucked out royally)" Yukimura said, trying to keep things calm.

"I got a great present for them! Just wait and see!" Tan said.

"You're on! I got great presents as well!" Konata replied.

"This will be a party to remember, Ayano" Watsuki remarked.

Lunch and the day went on as normal.

-----

Yukimura was off doing a job for a regular customer, picking up some supplies.

"Yo, Old Man Zangetsu! I've got the stuff!" Yukimura said as he stepped into the small metalworks shop.

An older man in the typical blacksmith outfit came out as he said, "Good job, see anything interesting?"

Yukimura looked at a cross spear as he said, "I like that cross spear, looks as if it could slash or stab... though buying such a thing won't be easy until I turn 18."

"Well given your name it'd be a good fit if you ever had to use it in battle. You seem calmer since the last time you did a job for me. So what happened? Young men don't calm down for no good reason" Zangetsu said.

"You've got me there... found a girl that's worth the trouble... it's like my life got kicked upside its head in a good way." Yukimura said.

"It's good to be in love, you're only young once! But at the same time don't rush things... that is a problem with some kids... too much in a hurry." Zangetsu said.

"That isn't a problem, well I have to go do some shopping, still it's a pleasure doing your jobs" Yukimura said as he left.

"He was one of my long time clients... a cool old man, and the shop's cool... Maybe I should focus on what I love... like my current job, since I really love it" Yukimura pondered as he left.

-----

Time passed to the day before the twins birthday as Yukimura was in the kitchen working on the cake he was planning on making. His mother saw this.

"Oh you're making a cake for a birthday?" Nana asked.

"Yeah; it's the least I could do... think I could get a copy of some recipes? Since one of the twins likes to cook." Yukimura asked.

"I'll get the copies and help you with the cake.... since you need a bigger pan to account for the people who'd want the cake" Nana said as she added, "if it's that fudge number, you'll need to make it big... women love chocolate."

"Mom..." Yukimura said as he blushed.

They finished making the cake as the day went on normally.

-----

The day went by normally, as even lunch talk was about the party later in the day.

Later at the Hiragi residence, there people coming in, with Ginji driving the 3 boys there.

"Here's a cake I made, and your presents" Yukimura said as he put his gifts and cake down.

"Here's mine, And to think I didn't have to hit Yukimura up for money!" Tan said.

As the others did so.

"Hi I'm Watsuki!" Watsuki said to the family.

A surprise was how Miyuki had Minami with her.

"She wanted to come with" Miyuki explained.

-----

While talking, everyone was trying out the cakes, most preferring Yukimura's.

"Remember, try not to eat it all, I don't want anyone getting sick off the rich fudge" Yukimura warned. He noticed Minami as he asked "You alright? Has Tan done anything stupid?"

"No... this cake is good. And he's very nice." Minami said.

"This is even better than the first cake!" Konata remarked.

"Well I got better ingredients and my mom helped me out" he replied as everyone ate. When it got to the other cake, there was the matter of the strawberries; though that was easy since the guys let the girls have that cake. "It's nothing, it'd be terrible if the birthday girls couldn't get the lion's share" he said as they ate.

-----

Afterward the girls opened their presents. Miyuki got both a matching set of earrings.

First from Yukimura was for Kagami, Shiro no Shikigami 1 and 2 for her PS2; and for Tsukasa, a collection of recipes.

"Wow... you didn't have to do this much" Kagami said.

"It's no problem, I do owe you a considerable deal and they were cheap. And if you want I can lend you some of my other games" Yukimura responded.

"Thanks... wow... talk about all the recipes, even the cake!" Tsukasa said.

"It's no problem! Though you might want to hold off on making another cake like that... since there is such a thing as too much of a good thing" He replied.

Konata's gifts were a SoS leader arm band and an To Heart 2 school uniform, causing some reaction. Tan's gifts weren't much better.

"What kind of outfit is this!?" Kagami said surprised.

"It's Reimu's outfit from Touhou, she's a Shrine maiden as well. And once you're done I'll show you something really cool about Ginji!" Tan said.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit you well, Kagami" Ginji said, causing Kagami to blush.

"I suspect he's a Reimu fan..." Konata said.

For Tsukasa, it was a Cirno plushie.

"She's cute! Thanks, Tan!" Tsukasa said.

"You're welcome, figured you'd like that. (Wait until she sees what I convince Minoru to get her...)" Tan answered.

From Ayano and Watsuki, the latest FMP light novel, and some socks.

"I've known you for a while, and figured you'd want this." Ayano said.

Minoru got Tsukasa a Suika doll (It was the cutest thing he could find), and for Kagami a Reimu one.

"Well she is pretty cute, does she have a hyper active friend or two that she tries to restrain?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, Marisa, Reimu's always telling her to buy things to replace the things that she ate. It's not easy being a donation-less shrine maiden" Minoru said.

"Thank you! She is really cute!" Tsukasa said.

Misao got both of them Purple sport bras and shorts. "I figured you'd really want a set, Hiiragi!" She said as every other male save Ginji reacted with horror. Tan especially so.

This also cued Minami to pat her chest in her usual manner.

Ginji in contrast, just scratched his head with a sheepish grin as he imagined Kagami in it.

Her sisters stepped in as Matsuri asked... let me guess... Yamada's your boyfriend... don't worry we won't tell dad... Now to see about Takeda..." as she saw who was sitting closest as both Yukimura and Miyuki started blushing.

"Matsuri, could you please stop that you're going to embarrass everyone at this rate!" Inori said.

"Well we'll go, I wish there was guys like that when we were in high school" Matsuri replied as she walked out after her sister.

-----

After the commotion calmed down Tan looked up a video on YouTube (mind you this vid doesn't exist in reality) "PoFV; (9) master (Cirno) vs. Sliver Knight (Reimu)" as everyone saw the Reimu player keeping up with Tan (Tan's skilled overall play vs. his foe's calm defensive style) quite well resulting in a close match that was in Tan's favor.

"Cool part? That's Ginji playing. I guess I should thank Yukimura for his stunt... since then I think I've reconnected with my brother" Tan said.

"It was a passing hobby, though I should thank you as well" Ginji said.

Tan then showed some other vids against "Shirashi" (Minoru; a mix of cute characters; normal), "YST" (Yukimura using a mix of characters; mainly Marisa, Aya, Komachi, Yuka, and Reisen; does things the biggest bang of the buck). The vids also showed Tan using a mix as well... though it turns out Cirno isn't too slow when focused.

"Yeah Ginji's a real quick learner... since he only started playing it last week!" Tan said.

"Wow that's great! Hey Konata, we should try against them!" Misao said.

"Yeah that'd be great... though I'm not surprised by some of Yukimura's choices... Komachi for the obvious reasons" Konata said.

Kagami saw this and decided to interrupt, "Well... I wish I could practice, but this computer is a bit too old"

"I can upgrade it if you want; I have a few parts lying around, that game isn't that intensive." Tan offered.

"But what about cost?" Kagami asked.

"It'll be free; an additional present... though you are a good deal like Reimu" Tan said.

"Thanks, but I'll keep the costume... (Ginji likes that costume so he'll like me wearing it... men are men after all)" Kagami said blushing.

Ginji added, "I'll get the parts... since I was planning on getting something great. And here's your gift, Tsukasa" as he handed the smaller sister a cell phone holder. "It's so you don't lose it as easily" Ginji said.

Soon a knocking as heard as Kagami got up and dug an Ofuda out of the closet.

"What are you doing with that, sister?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm going to purify a demon nag." Kagami said

This caused Minoru to think "Demon hag? Oh yeah I didn't tell Akira about this..."

-----

Kagami opened the door to find an angry Akira, whom she nonchalantly stuck the talisman on her forehead as she shut the door. Akira just stood there fuming over what just happened.

-----

Back in the room, "Hey Konata I need your help; Minami's feeling a bit down and I want to cheer her up" Tan said.

Kagami came in as she asked, "Thinking on it, I thought you needed a figure to get a cosplay café job" thinking when she found out Konata's job.

"Well it turns out a nigh-flat chest is its own rarity! There are those who value it more than a chest like Miyuki's! Just take Mayumi from Shuffle, flat chested, but with plenty of fans!" Konata said.

Minami blinked and pondered it "Own rarity?" she thought.

"A game would do that only for her" Kagami thought.

"Otakus are filled with lolicons after all" Yukimura thought glancing at his friend.

"Thank you Konata and... Tan for your words" Minami said.

"It's no problem!" Tan said.

"And then there were four" Yukimura remarked, causing Minoru and Ginji to realize what he meant.

-----

Soon it was time for everyone to start going their ways.

"Hey Ginji, I'll be escorting these two back home; thanks for the Ride!" Yukimura said as waited by the door for Miyuki and her young friend.

"Eh..." Tan said ponder whether or not to join his friend.

"Go ahead, Tan, I can handle myself and there's school tomorrow!" Konata said.

"Remember it's another practice after school!" Misao added as they left.

"Well... I guess you're out to... gain some flags as you'd put it" Yukimura remarked.

"Well I think it'd help Minami... and I can appreciate the finer things" Tan said as everyone else got ready to leave.

-----

"Well I guess it'll be another time... Ginji" Kagami said as she blushed.

"Well the year's still young and even when I graduate I won't be out of the area. I think I'd have to ask my brother more on tsunderes." Ginji said as he left towards his car and Minoru waiting in it when the parents spoke to him.

"So you're Kagami's boyfriend... you don't seem like a bad guy" Tadao said as Miki watched.

"Of course I'm not... if I was, I'm sure Yukimura would have personally addressed the issue... that's the kind of guy he is." Ginji said.

"Well you seem composed about this" Tadao said.

"It's a talent of mine... though to be honest I'm a bit nervous for once. But I doubly assure you, I will not harm your daughter in any way" Ginji said with the utmost humility.

"Interesting... you and Takeda are similar in different ways... still I have a talent for sensing people... I have no complaints about any of you." Tadao said as he let Ginji on his way.

-----

A bit later on the train, the four were just doing a bit of talking.

"You really didn't have to do this, Sanada-kun and Yamada-san." Miyuki said.

"It was no problem, my mom's cooking, and it's just the right thing to do... and I think they're becoming friends" Yukimura said watching Tan talk a lot.

"It's a nice conversation... I think I saw her smile once or twice. It's interesting how he's talking about all those women.... but I hope it help eases her fears" she said.

"Yeah... she kind of reminds me of Tan in a way.... since if you two were friends... she might feel that you might overshadow her... like Tan used to worry about his brother... to be honest... we were worried about him butting in the worse way... but it wasn't the case at all" he said.

"I guess you see Yamada-sempai as an older brother at one time?" she asked.

"Yeah I used to look up to him... for his age he seemed sure of himself." He answered.

"When is your birthday?" she asked curious.

"June 3... Ironic considering that's the date my namesake died on" he said.

"Oh it'll be coming up soon... well mine's in October. Do you have any plans for it?" She asked.

"I need to see what's going on at home... though if I could I'd have a party at the house, I'd tell Tan to bring his Wii, and show how the three of us did things before now" he replied as they continued talking about small things.

-----

The rest of the time was short as Tan took Minami to her house after Miyuki directed him... and he returned a bit late.

"Sorry about that! Her mother invited me for a snack.... she had great things to say about you Yukimura... and I got Minami to smile a few more times. She really is cute as well... and that tall yet slim figure.... so moe!" Tan was saying.

"Not surprised... we should be going; we don't want to be too much of a bother." Yukimura said.

"Oh is that so? Well I don't have a problem, Yuki-kun, Tan-kun!" Yukari said.

"Well see you at school tomorrow, Miyuki." Yukimura said as those two hugged.

"Heh... that reminds me... Minami gave a hug as well, since she heard about you two from Konata. Hugging a girl like Minami may not be as soft, but it's closer to her heart!" Tan said as they soon went their ways.

-----

Back home, Yukimura found his parents at a table.

"What's going on? This is kinda weird..." He asked.

"We've got good news" Nana said.

"I got a week long speaking course and your mother will be going with me.... that means you'll get the house to yourself. Though we won't be leaving for a few more days... I know your birthday's coming up... but we figured having the house to yourself isn't a bad present on top of whatever we'd pick up in the US" Hiro said.

Yukimura was just stunned as he went to his bed and went to sleep. "I wonder what the week will be like" he thought as he got ready for bed".

-----

Next on the next chapter, "The summer misadventures of the three lords of havoc", There's the summer festivals, a week with the house to myself, my birthday, and the beach! Oh yeah and some other things, but that'll be covered when we get there

-----

Next profile is the main star, Yukimura "Sanada" Takeda

Appearance: I mean for him to have a certain wild nature as befitting of the act he puts on, and I made his hair Red since it stands out as it reflects on his remarkable nature. The Bomber jacket represents how he's influenced by the west.

Personality? He's at heart a rather sensible even tempered young man, though he can be irritable at times borne of cynicism (He's similar to Kagami in this regard) He also acts as a big brother to this two friends.

He is something of an intellectual at heart, a result of growing up from in a book heavy home, but he chooses practical knowledge to specialize in as opposed to Miyuki's obscure knowledge.

He is talented in many regards, but is offset by a fierce laziness on his part, because frankly people are prone to asking more and more.... even if you are trying your absolute best.

His badboy act? His ultimate trouble reducer.... bullies don't mess with him, teachers don't expect a lot from him. As far as most of the school goes, he's one of the baddest of the bad at the school.

More will be revealed in later chapters.

As far as his girl issues? In his life he seen guys end up miserable due to some girls, and thus he decided not to bother until he found one worth the trouble. There's the nature of his act kinda backfiring in a way, causing him to worry that most of the fangirls only like his appearance.

This also resulted in him being bashful around certain subjects due to his sheer inexperience with girl related issues.

Miyuki as you can see seems more than worth the trouble to Yukimura, but he knew well enough to find out her personality.... as the title shows, this fic shows... while Yukimura may end up putting up with a lot of trouble, he believes she'll be worth it.

His parents?

Nana- It's been said her maiden name was Sazaki and she has a past she doesn't mention. She's generally laid back, sometimes lazy and generally good natured. She shares her son's informal nature as she isn't as strict, and is prone to teasing and worrying about his dealings with girls. She has the same red hair Yukimura does, but she has it rather short. Though her husband's girl watching habits can get on her nerves at times. She's the one who taught Yukimura how to cook, and he still thinks her cooking is the best.

Hiro- A generally adult male appearance wise, but he's another laid back fellow who loves to read... often to the point of not eating. He can be immature for his age, going to the point of checking out younger girls, but in reality prefers if his wife gets wild again. His cooking is said to be horrific... and as a result Yukimura can try to eat other foods fearlessly (Since there's not much worse than Hiro's cooking) He seems generally supportive of Yukimura... the reason for that isn't said..


	6. Chapter 5: Summer festival

Worth Every Scrap of Trouble

By Duran the Warrior

Remember I don't own Lucky Star or any other series mentioned.

Chapter 5: The summer misadventures of the three lords of havoc

-----

Next day was the day before the summer break.

"Now be careful and don't cause trouble, especially you, Takeda!" Kuroi said.

"Yeah yeah.... I hope you follow your own advice" Yukimura joked.

"Takeda! Don't be so cheeky!" She shouted back as the class laughed and soon ended.

-----

"Ah vacation! Games, Anime, all that good stuff!" Tan said.

"Oh yeah Sanada, what are you going to do? Such as for your birthday?" Minoru said.

"Well my parents are leaving in a couple of days. I'll be the man of the house for once... not sure about my birthday" Yukimura said.

"A party then! You have a house to yourself, friends. Just like in some of those American movies, it's a prime seduction spot ... IN AMERICA!" Tan said.

"This is not America and don't let those DVDs of Yu-gi-Oh! Abridged mess up your head." Yukimura said.

"But you know... for a teacher in japan... Kuroi sensei has a rather nice chest.... definitely paizuri grade... and to think I'll still be in contact." Tan said as the other two sweat dropped.

"Let me guess that Online game that you play with Konata. I just hope you can control your mouth better online than in real life, since you do not say to a girl that her chest is paizuri grade." Yukimura said as they went their separate ways.

-----

When Yukimura got home he found his parents waiting for him.

"Well we'd figured we'd tell you about the arrangements. Since I already went shopping and we'll leave some cash here. Don't worry about letting your friends stay over, since we've prepared for that, especially Miyuki" Hiro said as Yukimura felt dread come over him.

"Yep we've prepared for that as well. Condoms are in the medicine cabinet as well as other morning after stuff. Clean sheets are in the closet, and there'll be instructions on how to wash blood out of sheets." Nana added as she noticed Yukimura blushing.

"Oh yeah, I got a copy of some sex books in my study in case you need some tips. And be sure to clean up other messes" Hiro said.

Yukimura was redder than his hair as he stammered "m-m-m-mom, d-d-d-dad...." as he soon fainted.

-----

A few hours later, Yukimura woke up in his bed and went downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS YOUR IDEA WITH THAT!?" Yukimura shouted.

"We're sorry, but we wanted to be supportive in case something like that did happen. That and I'm sure Miyuki finds your blushing moments cute." Nana said.

"I wish my parents were that supportive when I was your age, you know. But I apologize again, it is a wise thing to take your time, but at the same time it's best to prepare for all possibilities." Hiro said.

"Yeah... that was just a bit sudden, sorry for yelling..." Yukimura said.

"Don't worry, we realized we teased you a bit too much and expected that." She said.

The day went on without too much note.

-----

Next day showed, after an unofficial track practice, Tan was resting with Konata and Misao.

"Seesh this isn't the brightest idea.... I'm roasting in this heat." Tan said.

"Yeah a pool would be nice right now..." Konata said.

"Don't worry I asked Ayano to drop by with some snacks, and her boyfriend's with her" Misao said as they noticed the other two coming up.

"Well you're looking lively, Tan. I didn't think you'd still be at this" Watsuki said as Ayano was setting things up."

Yeah but I almost wish I hadn't.... still, it's worth it." He said.

-----

A bit later, the trio cooled off as they talked some.

"Oh yeah the summer festival's tonight! It's by Kagamin's house. There's usually all sorts of fun things!" Konata said.

"I'll try that; I have the rest of the night to play games" Tan said.

"Hey, Ayano, we should go too, since it sounds really fun, and it's a chance to bug Hiiragi!" Misao said.

"It'll be a fun place to have a date" Ayano said.

"Well my night's nicely spoken for" Watsuki said.

As they finished talking about little things, Tan mused, "Summer festival... prime flag triggering location."

-----

Back with Yukimura he was finishing a job when he got in the house to find his parents shoving a few things into his hands and out the door. He checked... it was his DS, a comb, and 5000 Yen.

"Guess they must want me out of the house that badly. I'll call Minoru to see if he has any idea what's going on tonight." Yukimura thought as he called his friend. "Yeah anything nice going on?" He asked.

"It's the summer festival.... Tan gave me a bunch of details, I was planning on hanging out there. I guess you're in as well? It's by that Shrine Tsukasa and her sister live by" Minoru answered as they hung up and Yukimura got on his way.

-----

At the festival the three have met up.

"Whoa... you have 5000 yen? That's enough money to last us the night here!" Tan said.

"Well I won't object, since it'd be a good use for the money." Yukimura remarked as they checked out the wares there.

As they looked around Tan noticed a doujin stand hidden.

-----

They noticed a normal girl with black hair and glasses behind the stand.

"Hello, I'm selling some of my Yukata Yuri doujins.... sadly though I'm all sold out of the Tsundere/Genki mix... But I have plenty of other mixes, and even made a Yukata version of Collette/Sheena with a bit of Het mixed in!" The girl said.

Tan looked through them, noticed a doodle. "Hey Miss, where did you get the idea of the short one and the one with glasses" He said pointing it out.

She said, "Well.... I saw a group walking around, and the short one looked through my stuff, picked up the last copy of that Marisa/Alice doujin. She's a weird one."

"We're going up to the drink stand" Yukimura said as him and Minoru left.

"Wow great, I'll pick up a few things.... I can tease Yukimura with. I'm the invincible lord Taniguchi Yamada!" Tan said causing a laugh from the girl.

"Hiyori Tamura... so you know that funny short girl?" She said.

"Yeah, I think I can talk her into buying some of your stuff... since from what I've seen it's very good.... and Tsundere/Genki pairings can be a bit overrated." He said as he handed his number and e-mail.

"You should catch up, since I still got to sell a few more copies before I call it quits for the night" She said as Tan left with a good bye.

-----

Meanwhile The two youths have ran into the girls with two additions.

"Oni-chan!" Yutaka said as went up to Yukimura, who had to struggle not to die of moe.

"So that's who you were talking about" Minami said.

"Oh yeah Sanada, these two seem to get along real well. I guess Tan's off taking to that Doujin girl?" Konata said.

"Yeah, you're right there... and there he is!" Minoru said as Tan ran up.

At this moment the guys noticed the girls in Yukatas (not to be mistaken with Yutaka).

"I guess it was a good day to leave the house" Tan said scratching his head.

"Hey Sanada, were you planning on this?" Minoru asked.

"Nope, just a great fluke. You all do lovely." Yukimura said as he got a drink.

The drink person said, "I fixed the sugar levels... since I think I over did it earlier." As Kagami's phone rang.

"Oh it's Ayano, she called to warn how Misao's hyper and how she's ran over some people on her sugar high.... and to Tell Tan to brace himself" Kagami said.

"Brace myself for- OH...." Tan said as he seen why... right before a tan blur in T-shirt and shorts tackled him, knocking him a few feet back.

Ayano then walked up, in a yellow Yukata. "Sorry about that... seems she had a lot of sugar in that drink. I wonder where he went.... Watsuki was somewhere... I guess I'll wait" Ayano said.

-----

After Tan recovered from the tackle and such, everyone was meeting whoever they didn't meet before.

"Wow and I thought Konata was small! And you know Tan as well, Minty?" Misao said to the two younger girls.

"It's nice here... I think my sister's here as well." Yutaka said.

"What a strange nickname" Minami said, blushing a bit.

"Well... your hair is green like mint, and for you, Chibiyu sounds cute!" Misao answered.

-----

Meanwhile Watsuki was busy helping a particularly downcast Ginji

"And I was hoping to find her in a miko outfit.... but please do me a favor and don't let anyone else find out about this" Ginji said.

"Not to worry, let's get you a nice drink, I wonder if Ayano and Misao are still there.... I hope they fixed the sugar problem... since Misao's pretty energetic normally, and get some sugar in her... she'd be all over the place." Watsuki said as they went their way when they ran into Hiyori.

"You couldn't find a miko.... I was looking for one too, Miko yuri is rather popular....but here's a spare Reimu het doujin to make up for it. Now if you'll excuse me I got an short girl and a skinny guy to track down!" Hiyori said before she ran off.

Watsuki remarked, "There's another short one other than Izumi-san?

Ginji replied, "Sounds as if my brother had better luck than me.... I'm sure he'll laugh when I tell him about it" as they continued on their way to the drink stand.

-----

A bit later, The two groups met up.

"Ah you were hoping for Kagami to be in a miko outfit! I knew it!" Tan said, causing Ginji to show some embarrassment for once.

"It's just that I don't do shrine work until new years" Kagami said.

"Well do you look perfectly lovely in your Yutaka." Ginji said regaining his composure.

"Yeah yeah, at least it's not that bad of quirk... not compared to the stuff Konata talks about" Kagami replied with a blush.

"Well... according to something my brother seen... All Men are perverts" Ginji said sheepishly.

"It forgot some girls" Kagami said, looking in Konata's direction. "Seems he's comfortable around me enough to admit such things... well I'll forgive that then."

-----

As they walked towards another area, Yukimura asked, "Where's the devil, Sebastian?"

Minoru answered, "She went to try to get her career restarted."

Tsukasa who was near by said, "I hope she stays there", shocking both guys.

"Now why would you say such a thing?" Minoru asked; Yukimura knew very well why.

"Because she's mean and nasty, and you hardly smile" she replied.

-----

At the rear of the group, Ayano and Watsuki were remarking on things.

"My seems Kagami's friend has helped Taniguchi be more confident" Ayano said.

"I'll say, look at all the girls that are surrounding him.... then again I can't say Sanada or Shirashi are doing badly.... though Shirashi needs to dump Akira and let destiny take its course" Watsuki said.

"I must admit that she's an unpleasant sort... and it must be tearing Tsukasa up. But I think it's clear to all that Yukimura and Takara-san make a nice couple." Ayano said.

"Yeah he reminds me of one of those knights we read about in world history. I'd say he'd be akin to Lancelot... but without King Arthur mucking things up" Watsuki noted as Ayano nodded.

-----

As they walked, Konata recognize the cop near by, a young woman with short green hair.

"Cousin Yui!" Konata said.

"Wow what a big group.... I didn't know you knew so many older folks, Konata" Yui said.

Yukimura said, "She's the same age, but she's smaller than normal", taking the words out of Kagami's head.

"Oh my... I keep on forgetting that. So you're having fun, Yu-chan?" she said.

Yutaka replied, "Yeah it's fun hanging out with with Konata and Oni-chan!" Pointing to Yukimura.

They continued to walk as they talked.

-----

As they walked they came to a shooting gallery.

As Konata tried to talk Yui into trying it out Yukimura picked one up and took aim.

"They Yutaka, pick out the one you want. And you want anything too, Miyuki?" Yukimura asked as he took aim.

"I'll let you choose, Sanada-kun" Miyuki said.

"I want the bucket girl!" Yutaka said pointing to a Kisume plushie.

"Alright" Yukimura said as he shot the targets under the Bucket Ranka plushie and a Patchouli one. He then thought "Ironic... a Takeda holding the very thing that caused the fall of the Calvary..."

A bit afterwards he got the prizes which he handed you. Yui looked on at the whole scene.

"Thank you, Oni-chan!" Yutaka said.

"It's what big brothers do after all!" Yukimura said with a smile.

Miyuki then said, "I wonder why you choose this one for me? But I'm very thankful for it!"

He answered, "She's a bookworm as well, figured it'd be a good fit... and Tan heard some people speculate she has Wikipedia as a book"

"Hey Konata, who is that guy? He seems familiar." Yui said.

"I know he has the habit of going around punching out crooks and saving people from muggings, since he did that with Miyuki-san's mom" Konata answered.

"I don't think the folks at the station would believe me... since there's rumors going around that he was raised by biker yazuka." Yui said, causing Konata to chuckle. Yui added, "Got to go, I don't want anyone yelling at me!" as she left.

Everyone continued on their merry trip.

-----

While the girls were looking over shaved ice, the guys were talking.

Watsuki spoke up, "I heard that you guys were going to be hanging out... and I was wondering..."

Yukimura then said, "If it's about you coming over, I have no problems with it, playing brawl would be awkward with just three people. And you're one of us now, as much as hanging out with girls is great, sometimes it's best to have a day with the guys so you can get back to the roots of manliness!"

"Nothing reaffirms your masculinity like violence, meat, and scantily clad females!" Tan said.

"So how are you and Minoru holding up?" Yukimura asked.

"Well I'm feeling great.... I never imagined being surrounded by 4 cute girls" Tan said.

"Glad to hear that, brother. I must admit it was good fortune that Hiiragi wasn't upset when I confessed my Miko fetish. She said it was rather minor" Ginji said.

"Not surprising... she's friends with Konata, who must have remarked on weirder ones" Tan said.

Ginji replied, "In this regard she's a perfect match... But not to say the others aren't nice matches as well."

Minoru just slumped his shoulders as he thought, "I really ought to do something about this... I think Yukimura's right... but how to go about it."

This was interrupted by Tsukasa running up to the group. She said, "I actually knew something no one else did! Is that what Yuki-chan feels when she says something? Do you guys know the name Blue Hawaii?"

"I do but that's due to my study of American Cinema, but it's still remarkable that you knew it" Yukimura said as Tsukasa went up to Minoru and tried to cheep him up.

-----

A short bit later, the group would looking around for things as they were talking.

"And festivals always make you spend just like at Comiket." Konata said.

"Yeah and before you know it you're broke and asking your friend for money!" Tan added.

"I don't understand their world..." Kagami said sweatdropping.

"Consider yourself lucky then.... I do" Yukimura with a peeved expression. "And while I'm nice to my friends... I wish Tan wouldn't abuse it so much" He added as Kagami nodded.

-----

A short bit later, They ran into Kuroi-sensei.

"I hope you're sober" Yukimura remarked in a deadpan fashion.

She replied, "Of course I am! I didn't expect Yamada to be off his computer... and surrounded by girls no less. Are you really okay with that, Izumi?"

"Sure, I'm the alpha female after all, no worries at all and he knows better, I did knock Sanada off his feet!" Konata replied.

A bit of talking occurs when Yui goes up and joins the conversation.

"Oh I guess you're single too?" Kuroi asked the other adult.

Yui was speechless for a bit as Yukimura spoke up.

"Let me guess, one of those business stiffs who has no life outside a job. (What's the point of getting married if you can't spend time with her... such a life isn't for me.... I wonder if that's what influenced dad as well)" He said as the small chat continued

-----

A bit later everyone split up to look at various things.

"Tch" Kagami went as she the goldfish swam away from her.

"You should try to calm down, animals can sense your feelings and if you're tense, you'll scare them off" Ginji said.

"Okay I'll try" Kagami said as she took a few deep breaths and tried it again as she caught it. "Thanks Ginji. You're good at remaining calm" She added.

"That is something I trained myself to do... Yukimura does call me the ever unflappable Ginji" He said.

"Except when it comes to girls in Miko outfits" Kagami teased.

"Where's your sister?" Ginji asked.

"I think she's hanging out with Minoru." She answered.

He replied, "Shirashi isn't a bad guy, just a bit dense... but I think we'll see something happen sooner or later."

-----

"Here's some cotton candy!" Tsukasa said as she handed it to Minoru.

"Thanks, Sorry if I'm being a pain (I hope I didn't cause Tsukasa too much grief... I know Sanada has me covered, but I don't want to hurt her)" he said.

"Not at all, you're very nice guy who tries to see the good in people (even those without good sides like that nasty Akira)" she said with a smile.

"(That's it as soon as school starts I'm breaking things off) Let's go see about what other games are there!" he replied as they left.

-----

A distance way, Yukimura saw that as Miyuki asked, "Something wrong?"

"Nope... I think Minoru's finally gotten the right idea at last." He answered as they looked at the stand.

-----

Meanwhile Tan and his group were hanging around, with Hiyori sketching what looked like a couple of S-Cry-ed character... but also familiar to Tan, though he didn't think much of it. Kuroi and Yui were wrapping up their chat.

Tan went up to Kuroi as he asked, "Something a matter, Kuroi-sensei?"

"Not really... but thanks for the concern... if you didn't get good grades in the first place, I'd suspect you of trying to suck up. (How those girls have luck and not me)" Kuroi answered.

"Well I'm sure you'll find that right guy sooner or later, so please cheer up Kuroi-sensei! (For all you know.... he might be in front of you.... I'd never imagined I'd be considering picking up my teacher.... but after graduation of course, like in some of those eromangas)" he said as he went back to the group.

-----

"Well that's certainly bold... most first timers don't go the teacher route..." Konata quietly remarked.

"It's just a massive shame a woman like her is single... And... she's definitely among my types" Tan said quietly as to avoid drawing undue attention. They rejoined the group as he added, "Well we should make the most of this night! Hey Konata... I think if we should have Yutaka and Minami meet more... since they seem to be nice non-yuri fodder friends" the last part to just Konata, noticing the tall and small girl getting along well.

"Hiyori-chan's struggling with the urge..." Konata added pointing to the younger girl who seemed in turmoil.

-----

Meanwhile Yukimura and Miyuki were talking until they stopped by an unusual fortune telling both.

"Could I tell your fortune? Since I have a feeling many things are in store" The veiled woman said.

"Sure why not... how much will it cost?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing... it's just that interesting, but if you want to pay me anyways, you can pay the normal price of 200 yen." The woman said.

"Here, you are trying to make a living after all" he said.

"Well first off let's start with you... red hair... you must be the infamous Sanada. Well, you're what a certain man calls a 'Man of Fate'. Such men often change the destiny of those around them and have great potential. So far... you've done just that so far. You're a very good man at heart." The woman said.

"Um... what about me?" Miyuki asked as Yukimura pondered it.

"All I can say is that in time, you'll have some events in your life...and your path is the same as his... I cannot claim to see much in the way of better couples than you two" The woman said as Miyuki blushed.

"Thanks...." Miyuki added

"Well that was interesting... (And as much as I'd like to dismiss it... I can't shake she's right)" Yukimura remarked.

"I'll say one last thing.... 'when the snow of cherry blossoms is threatened by the gilded snake, the fiery wolf will let loose its anger..... only will the voice of the snow calm it.... even then a new tale will be born' The woman said as the two bid their due and left. "There's nothing to worry about... he is a man of fate after all." The woman thought.

-----

They were walking on the way still.

"Are you upset at what she said?" Miyuki asked concerned.

Yukimura answered, "Not at all... it makes sense in many ways...but I never thought wanting to talk to you would result in so many things.... that reminds me my birthday's coming up in a couple of days.... and it'd be nice if you could stop by."

"Oh I'll try to remember.... I wonder if I should tell my mother, though she might overreact." She said.

"Not a bad idea... since the party might need a supervising parent... and I know she won't have problems with it." He replied as they walked back.

-----

Things went on without much more note, when Yukimura found himself 'taking a job' watching over her and tan's group of friends.

"Sorry if I was being pushy" Miyuki said, noticing Yukimura's frown.

"Don't worry, if my parents handed me money and pushed me out of the house, it means there's no rush to get back. I did want to get my homework out of my way, well there's always the morning for that." Yukimura said.

"Oh. I didn't think Yamada-san was so popular... seems Izumi-san has really inspired him" she said.

"More than you know." He remarked.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"A day with the guys, I even extended an invitation to Watsuki." He answered as they just relaxed during the ride.

-----

When they got to Miyuki's house... Yukari talked Minami's mother and everyone into staying.

"There's no need for this, I won't even charge a price" Yukimura said as he tried not to get sucked into things.

"I'm sure you didn't have dinner... and I'd feel bad if I let you go without paying you. I went and ordered pizza since it looked so good on that Code....Gaeas show." She said, causing Yukimura to sweatdrop.

"Did ZUN base Yuyuko on her?" He thought.

-----

"Wow, Sanada, is this what you've gotten yourself into?" Tan asked in between slices.

"Well it's been a while since the last time. Maybe I should look up pizza recipes myself." Yukimura remarked.

"Ah that means Sanada can cook Miyuki-chan pizza anytime she likes" Konata said in a teasing tone, causing Yukimura and Miyuki to blush.

"Oh? I'm sure it'll taste even better, especially to Miyuki, since I'm sure he'll put plenty of love into it!" Yukari added, getting a laugh from Konata.

"Wow... Misao's good at eating as usual" Hiyori said as she saw Misao eat half a pizza by herself.

-----

Soon after everyone finished eating as Tan and his group left to drop Minami off. Some small talk happened.

"Really Yukari, there's no need to go that far" Yukimura said.

Yukuri replied, "But I can imagine some other parents insisting on there being adult supervision, and I'm not that strict."

During that moment Konata overheard that as she thought, "I wonder if Dad likes curvy moe women... Perfect..."

-----

A bit later while Konata was spying on Yukimura as he spoke with Miyuki, the others save for Minami came up.

"We don't want to reveal ourselves" Konata said quiely.

Hiyori added, "Yeah... I don't usually check out het stuff, but I'll make an exception"

Tan then said, "Time to see some flags being triggered"

-----

"Everyone seemed to a really nice time. And thank you again for getting me this cute doll" Miyuki said.

"It wasn't much of a task, and I felt like showing off" Yukimura answered.

-----

As the two teens talked about small things they read in books, Yukari joined in on the eavesdropping.

This went well as they noticed the two getting closer when Konata felt as if one aspect was left unaccounted for in their plans.

"Does this mean they'll live happily ever after soon?" Yutaka asked at normal volume, badly startling everyone else in a chain reaction.

There was a moment of panic as the two teen's moment was ruined.

-----

A bit afterwards as everyone was really getting ready to go; Yutaka went up to Yukimura and apologized.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin things" Yutaka said.

Yukimura replied, "Nah it wasn't your fault; just theirs for spying. Don't worry about it" as he patted her head with a smile.

"It's really no problem.... Sanada-kun.... do you have a.... PSP?" Miyuki asked blushing.

"Nah... haven't gotten around to getting it yet; that and Tan's always borrowing money so much... but you really don't have to get anything that fancy" Yukimura answered with a blush of his own. "I guess I should make sure everyone's getting ready... since I do have a bit of homework left" He added as he finished getting ready. "Have fun tomorrow" he said as he and the group finished their good byes and left.

Miyuki then thought, "I'm going to get him that system... I've always wanted to get Konata something... but she has everything already... this'll be nice. And I think mother's thinking something similar"

-----

The trip was uneventful and by the time Yukimura got home he said to his parents "Going to do my homework and go to bed.... and that trip out was nice" as he went upstairs.

"I almost don't want to go on this trip....." Nana remarked.

Hiro merely replied, "Well you can call your old friend Yukari (And I can call Soujiro, since I doubt he'd need much excuse to go to a party with cute girls) and have her observe things"

They then soon heard some snoring from upstars. "I think he had a nice time judging by how fast he fell asleep" Hiro thought.

-----

Preview for chapter 6:

"Ah a day with the guys... though I wonder what the gals are up to, well, I might just ask them when my party arrives.... though I doubt I'll have a quiet day in the near future... nor would I want to. Read next chapter of "Worth Every Scrap of Trouble", 6, The Stru-"

"The Hottest day In Tokyo!"

"Damn it, Tan! Stop interrupting me with titles from SRW games!"

-----

Author's apology and notes

Sorry about the delay, I was busy playing SRW K, and it kinda delayed me. I'm trying my best to make a good Male OC fic... not sure of how well I do.

I also had Yukimura appear in my girlfriend's fic PeruSuri (the LS/P3/GSD fic), mainly due to her wanting more male presence (and to fill a particular gap) and because I wanted Yukimura to be in a more action based fic. Though that fic's world things are same yet different. Later on I'll list them (that or be in her fic itself. I recommend it since it's not like other fics in any particular sense, even if you haven't played Persona 3 or Gundam SEED Destiny. (Except for Athrun fans....)

Again sorry for the delay!

I've done some readjustments so far so it should work better.

-----

Omake 1: Minoru's profile

His personality: I just extended it a nice mellow if stubborn at times guy who hates to see the bad in people. He's quite the casual anime watcher and gamer (and as a result generally plays what his friends are playing) but he also serves as a mediator between this friend's sometimes conflicting personalities. Out of the three he's the slowest to anger.

Yes he's in a love Triangle, but it won't be going on for too much longer (It's quite lame when someone overdoes it)

-----


End file.
